Mes RivaMika 2018
by Tximeletta
Summary: Os traigo una serie de Oneshots dedicados al evento organizado por "La Hermandad RivaMika". He tratado de ajustarme lo mejor posible a los temas seleccionados para cada una de las semanas, los cuales encontraréis dentro de cada una de las historias. ¡Espero que las disfrutéis!
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaa! Por fin he vuelto.

Con motivo del _**#MesRivaMika**_ organizado por el grupo " _ **La Hermandad RivaMika**_ ", me paso por aquí a dejar mi pequeña aportación relativa a la primera semana, cuyo tema es " _ **Amantes**_ ". Sé que es bastante tarde, pero me ha llevado mucho tiempo escribir esto, no sé cómo lo hago que siempre acabo excediéndome. Quiero aprovechar para disculparme por haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecida. Mis ganas de escribir son enormes pero debido a ciertas circunstancias no me veo capaz de ello. También quiero darles las gracias a _Judith Valensi_ y a _Gaia Neferet_ por ayudarme con la información del evento, pues andaba un poco perdida jajajaja. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, ¡disfrutad!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1- El duque y la dama.**

 **Oneshot**

* * *

Las costumbres en el Reino eran conocidas por todos los pueblerinos y nobles de la corte. Cada determinado tiempo el Rey preparaba uno de sus lujosos banquetes repleto de deliciosos manjares, músicos excelentes e invitados que acudían de lugares lejanos. Todo sin escatimar en gastos, pues era fiel creedor de tener que ofrecer todo aquello que estuviera en sus manos. Algunas de esas fiestas podrían justificarse con acontecimientos beneficiosos o buenas noticias que afectaban a todos y cada uno de los habitantes, mas la mayor parte de ellas no podían acogerse a argumento convincente alguno. Aún así, no había hombre o mujer en todo el reino que reuniera las agallas ni los títulos necesarios para atreverse a cuestionarlo, ni siquiera la iglesia.

Uno de los invitados más esperados de la noche bajó elegantemente de su caballo de pelaje liso y oscuro. Acarició un par de veces al equino como muestra de afecto, algo que contrastaba en demasía con su usual actitud fría y distante. Acto seguido, se acomodó sus lujosos ropajes, los cuales no eran otra sino la muestra de toda la riqueza en su posesión: Una camisa grisácea de seda conjuntada con una túnica abierta en la parte delantera que contenía la misma gama de color pero que, además, había sido decorada por un estampado floral color ocre. Bajo aquellas prendas se distinguía el rastro de una camisa algo más fina de color blanca de la que a duras penas podía verse el cuello que sobresalía. En la parte inferior unos pantalones de cuero oscuros que a pesar de parecer ajustarse con fuerza a sus trabajadas piernas, resultaban terriblemente cómodos. Las botas de cuero negras tampoco podían faltar como parte del atuendo, y mucho menos el enorme collar de cadenas de plata que combinaba a la perfección con los múltiples botones de la camisa.

Pasó a abrir la puerta del carruaje y a tenderle la mano a su acompañante, y ahora esposa, para que pudiera bajar con la misma elegancia que él. La joven que no tendría más de veinticinco años era conocida por todos tanto como lo era él. No podía sentirse enteramente completo con la decisión que había tomado, nunca creyó ser hombre de una sola mujer. Sabía disfrutar de los placeres que la vida y su lugar en la corte le ofrecían, no obstante, creía que el rey tenía razón. A pesar de que le costara creer en los consejos de su majestad cuando era conocedor de sus aventuras fuera del matrimonio, no se equivocaba. Incluso alguien como él había anhelado alguna vez poder formar una familia que le trajera dicha. No había mejor candidata que la joven y hermosa hija de una de las familias Españolas más poderosas, y el hecho de verla amarrada a su brazo con aquel hermoso vestido de seda color beige con numerosos encajes le indicaba que había tomado la decisión correcta. Eran uno de los matrimonios más envidiados de toda Inglaterra.

-¡El duque de Suffolk y Lady Ral!- anunció uno de los sirvientes del palacio, el encargado de avisar de la llegada de cada invitado.

A su paso por la pasarela abierta hasta la mesa central en la que el monarca cenaba acompañado de su esposa, los invitados les ofrecieron una reverencia a modo de saludo. El duque avanzó con paso seguro y mirada firme hasta situarse ante el Rey.

-Majestad.- dijeron los dos al unísono llevándose una mano al pecho y bajando levemente la cabeza. –Agradecemos vuestra invitación, es todo un honor.- dijo él, irguiéndose nuevamente. El rey, su viejo amigo, se puso en pie con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados y una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-Bienvenidos seáis, Levi y lady Ral.- hizo un gesto de cabeza al posar sus ojos en la mujer. –No os quedéis ahí, por favor, tomad asiento y comed cuanto deseéis. Al fin y al cabo, en eso consisten las fiestas, ¿no creéis?- les ofreció.

Hicieron lo dicho sin demorarse ni un segundo más. Como en varias ocasiones anteriores, Levi se sentó junto al rey, mientras que Petra encontró un hueco a su lado. Si había algo que el duque de Suffolk agradecía era la profunda amistad con el soberano de Inglaterra, la cual se remontaba a varios años atrás. Confiaban el uno en el otro y jamás se le ocurriría pasar por alto alguna de sus órdenes, así como el Rey tendría en cuenta sus consejos siempre que los requiriera.

-Decidme, Levi, ahora que sois un hombre nuevo, debo suponer que sois conocedor de los placeres de un matrimonio con una bella esposa.- le habló el Rey mientras removía la copa de plata que contenía vino y posteriormente se la llevaba a la boca para pegarle un trago. A pesar de tener toda su atención en su viejo amigo, sus ojos azules permanecían centrados en los movimientos de las parejas que bailaban a son de la música.

-Podría decirse que si.- contestó al fin. –Petra es una buena mujer, cualquier hombre entregaría todas sus posesiones si con ello pudiera tener a una fiel y hermosa esposa como ella.- las carcajadas no tardaron en llegar y Levi no pudo sorprenderse más con aquella reacción tan repentina.

-Disculpadme, excelencia.- pidió cuando las risas amainaron. –Es solo que ambos sabemos que no era a eso a lo que me refería.- alzó una de sus cejas obteniendo un bufido por parte del duque.

-Dejando eso a un lado, os he traído algo, Majestad.- anunció provocando una sonrisa al contrario. A pesar de no ser necesario, el duque solía obsequiarlo con muy buenos presentes cada vez que acudía a festividades como aquella. –Tomad.

Con un gesto de cabeza uno de los sirvientes cercanos a Levi acató la orden y cuando regresó a ellos le ofreció al duque un pequeño cofre de madera con flores talladas y adornos varios. Por encima llevaba una capa de barniz que lo hacía brillar como una joya. Lo depositó sobre la larga mesa, y lo abrió sin esperar ni un segundo más. El rostro del soberano se iluminó al encontrar en el interior una hermosa copa de plata adornada con exquisitez. Su viejo amigo siempre daba en el clavo, no importaba lo que fuera.

-Es preciosa, prometo usarla la próxima vez.- la admiró unos cuantos segundos más para ponerse de pie acto seguido, Levi lo imitó. –Os lo agradezco enormemente, Levi.- el abrazo breve pero con exceso de fuerza no tardó en llegar. –Realmente os lo agradezco, excelencia, aunque recientemente he sido obsequiado con una reliquia sorprendente. Me gustaría enseñárosla para conocer vuestra opinión.- reveló para el asombro del duque que lo escuchaba con atención. No era propio del Rey mostrarse tan sumamente entusiasmado con uno de sus regalos, por eso el asunto colmaba a Levi de curiosidad. Sin embargo, la conversación fue interrumpida por uno de los sirvientes en ese preciso momento.

-Disculpadme, Majestad. A Lady Catherine le gustaría hablaros.- señaló con la cabeza a una de las invitadas situada al otro lado del salón que en cuanto acaparó el interés del Rey alzó la copa de su mano a su salud. El Rey, intrigado, besó a la reina en la mejilla y tras disculparse se retiró para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con algunos de sus invitados.

Levi volvió a centrarse en la poca comida que quedaba en su plato, pues tampoco le agradaba demasiado socializar con el resto de invitados, sobre todo a sabiendas de que algunos todavía le guardaban rencor no solo por ser demasiado cercano al rey, sino por su origen humilde. Buscó el apoyo de su mujer, la cual debía encontrarse a su lado, sin embargo esta había desaparecido segundos antes. La buscó por la sala hasta cerciorarse de que charlaba elegantemente y guardando sus modales con algunas de las mujeres de la más alta cuna. Fue entonces cuando se decidió por charlar con la reina.

La mujer de avanzada edad se caracterizaba por su belleza y su madurez, el pueblo la amaba y no le faltaba razones para ello, pues siempre se había implicado mucho con todos ellos. Acudía a misa siempre que podía, rezaba por el bienestar y la prosperidad del reino y después, ofrecía una generosa limosna a quienes acudían a la iglesia. A pesar de haber intercambiado muy pocas palabras con ella, se había ganado su simpatía.

La observó de reojo tratando de buscar la manera idónea de dirigirse a ella para que no pareciera repentina. No obstante, su mente se quedó completamente en blanco y su boca entreabierta sin llegar a morder la manzana en su mano cuando logró visualizar ligeramente a una dama que se retiraba a órdenes de la reina. Un pequeño atisbo de su piel blanquecina fue suficiente para acelerar su corazón de sobremanera sin entender el motivo. Y cuando se dio cuenta, su cuerpo ya había reaccionado por si solo levantándose de su lugar, disculpándose con su soberana y siguiendo el camino que la mujer había recorrido.

Hizo uso de sus excelentes habilidades para escabullirse entre los invitados sin ser visto o retenido por el camino. Generalmente, quienes lo conocían eran conscientes de que no le gustaba demasiado mantener largas conversaciones, sobre todo si estas se tornaban absurdas y carentes de sentido. Por eso, muchos se contenían a la hora de tomar la iniciativa con él. Logró alcanzar una de las zonas del interior del castillo que estaba bastante menos abarrotada. Entre los pilares grandiosos la vio caminar rumbo a los aposentos con paso ligero. En la distancia, pues ella no se detuvo a pesar de los intentos de Levi por alcanzarla o llamar su atención. Sólo distinguió un vestido que ya había visto antes en la fiesta de aquella noche. No fue hasta unos minutos después que lo reconoció: vestía el mismo atuendo que el resto de sirvientas de la reina.

-Eh, soldado.

Se dirigió a uno de los hombres que custodiaban los pasillos, uno que probablemente llevaría allí horas sin moverse y totalmente atento a cualquiera que pululara por los alrededores para asegurarse de que no era una amenaza. El joven lo miró e hizo una reverencia al reconocerlo de inmediato.

-Excelencia. ¿En qué puedo serviros?- preguntó con tono neutral.

-La dama que ha pasado por aquí tan solo hace un momento.- el soldado lo pensó detenidamente hasta que su rostro se iluminó y asintió con la cabeza al recordar a quien Levi mencionaba. -¿Sabéis quién es?

-Sí, excelencia. La señorita es una de las nuevas damas de la reina. Dicen que su majestad la obtuvo como ofrenda por el nuevo tratado que Inglaterra firmará con Francia. Pero no sé si esos rumores son ciertos.- Levi obtuvo mucha más información de la que esperaba, algo que agradeció enormemente. Cuando la palabra " _ofrenda_ " resonó en su cabeza le vino de inmediato lo último que el Rey había querido decirle antes de que lo reclamaran. Ya no le cabía la menor duda de que aquella doncella era el regalo del que le había hablado. Y desde luego, si lo poco que había logrado ver era real, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su Majestad.

* * *

Petra se introdujo en la habitación en la que su marido la esperaba. Se había aseado con la ayuda de las sirvientas que trabajaban para ellos, un servicio que podían permitirse gracias al título de Levi y a las riquezas que la familia de ella poseía.

Detectó la silueta del hombre echada en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo y con ambos brazos cruzados tras su cabellera oscura. Parecía totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que Petra estaba convencida de que no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que ella había entrado en el cuarto.

Comenzó a desvestirse lentamente dándole la espalda. Se deshizo de los atuendos que utilizaba para estar por casa, por suerte eran ligeros. Tras eso, se colocó un camisón blanco que dejaba ver su figura bajo la tela sedosa.

-Levi.- Para cuando lo llamó ya se encontraba en la cama junto a él y tenía sus pequeñas manos posadas en las mejillas de él. El hombre pasó a prestarle atención enteramente a ella y no dudó en atraer el cuerpo de la contraria al suyo. -¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, no es nada.- no recibió insistencias por parte de Petra, ya que buscó sus labios al instante. Mientras tanto, las manos de él recorrieron su cuello desnudo hasta dar con la pinza que amarraba su pelo en un alto moño y dejó libre su cabellera roja como el fuego.

Cuando sus cuerpos, presa del agotamiento, volvieron a separarse, Petra se acomodó entre los brazos de su marido buscando la comodidad y seguridad que podía ofrecerle. Antes de permitirle caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo jugó con su nariz, captando de nuevo la atención de Levi.

-Espero que no me estéis mintiendo, excelencia.- le advirtió con tono divertido.

-No os miento, Petra. Jamás os haré llorar, lo prometo.- ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa y lo besó una última vez antes de dejarlo descansar.

* * *

Al cabo de unos cuantos días, Levi se encontraba en el comedor almorzando con su mujer cuando uno de sus más fieles sirvientes apareció con una carta en la mano. No le hizo falta revisarla demasiado para conocer el sello real; había sido escrita directamente por el mismísimo rey de Inglaterra. Lo que significaba que probablemente requiriera de sus servicios como miembro importante de la corte que era.

-Su Majestad desea verme.- fue la única explicación que dio antes de dejar su plato a medio comer y largarse de allí.

En cuestión de dos horas alcanzó al fin el palacio que tan bien conocía y el lugar en el que lo aguardaban. Bajó con elegancia de su montura y dejó a su caballo al cuidado del mozo encargado. De camino a la sala se cruzó con varios sirvientes y soldados que le ofrecían una reverencia allá por donde pasaba. La mayoría de las caras le resultaron conocidas a causa de todo el tiempo que había estado dentro del castillo.

Dobló la esquina con demasiada rapidez como para evitar chocar con la persona que caminaba en dirección opuesta a él. Estuvo convencido de que su perplejidad se reflejó con claridad en su rostro, pues no pudo impedir el sobresalto al encontrarse al fin cara a cara con la damisela que la noche anterior había perseguido incluso en sueños. Estaba convencido de que era ella, pues jamás había podido apreciar un rostro tan perfectamente esculpido como el de la mujer ante sus ojos.

La joven que rondaría los veintitrés años sujetaba una jarra de agua contra su pecho, preocupada por haber derramado el líquido que portaba dentro. Al darse cuenta de quién era Levi inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente, un gesto que únicamente sirvió de tortura a Levi, pues le permitió apreciar mejor tanto sus clavículas como una pequeña parte de aquellos magníficos pechos níveos y aparentemente suaves que eran resaltados por el vestido escotado que portaba.

-Excelencia.

Su voz dulce y angelical le produjo un escalofrío, no recordaba la última vez que una mujer despertó tales instintos y sensaciones en él. Probablemente, fuera la primera vez en toda su vida, por eso mismo se hallaba totalmente perplejo.

En aquellos instantes se tomó la libertad de grabar en su mente la imagen de la muchacha para poder recordarla una vez que se fuera de allí. Su pelo negro cual carbón recogido magníficamente en un moño alto con varias trenzas. Brillaba aún sin recibir los rayos del sol y si tuviera que recalcar algo, sin duda sería la suavidad que profesaba. Piel blanca como la nieve, contraste perfecto con su cabello, denotaba elegancia, inocencia y perfección a sus ojos. Largas y abundantes pestañas, nariz pequeña y perfilada, labios carnosos, rosados y jugosos que escondían una fila de dientes blancos y bonitos. Toda ella era inmejorable.

Esos segundos que le parecieron horas a Levi, pasaron de inmediato y con ello, la joven procedió a retirarse para continuar con sus quehaceres, la reina requería de sus servicios y no podía demorarse. Sin embargo, Levi logró coger su brazo antes de que doblara la esquina y se perdiera.

-Esperad.- pidió con tono serio sorprendiéndola a ella en esta ocasión. –Vuestro nombre.- quiso saber. –Cómo os llamáis.- No obstante, ella permaneció en silencio indispuesta a decir nada más. Algo que podría interpretarse como una falta de respeto ante alguien que ostentaba un título como el de Levi, mas el duque de Suffolk perdonó su atrevimiento y aceptó la disculpa que ella le ofreció antes de retirarse definitivamente. Eso sí, obligándolo a permanecer unos instantes más viéndola desaparecer en la lejanía.

Acto seguido, se apresuró en llegar a la sala privada en la que el rey mantenía algunas de sus reuniones. Se introdujo, no sin que antes anunciaran su llegada. Inmediatamente realizó una leve referencia a modo de saludo.

-Mi querido Levi, os esperaba.- contestó sentándose y ofreciéndole imitar sus mismas acciones en el asiento vacío justo ante él. El sirviente que aún quedaba en la sala dejó sobre la mesa dos grandes vasos repletos de vino y unos aperitivos que ya habían probado previamente para asegurarse de que no estuvieran envenenados.

-Decidme, Majestad. ¿En qué puedo serviros?

-Veréis, las relaciones con los franceses prosperan adecuadamente. Supongo que en la corte habréis hablado al respecto.- esperó a que el contrario asintiera levemente con la cabeza para asegurarse de que comprendía hacia donde se encaminaba la conversación. –Preciso de un hombre capaz para que se encargue de estos asuntos y no hay amigo más fiel que vos, entendéis lo que os ofrezco, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Majestad.- por supuesto que lo entendía, además aunque no quisiera llevarlo a cabo tampoco tendría la oportunidad de negarse. –Lo haré encantado.- afirmó levantándose de su lugar tras beberse de un solo trago el alcohol restante de su copa.

Escuchó tras él un chasquido de dedos al que se le sumó el crujido de una de las puertas secundarias de la sala abriéndose. Inmediatamente, dos sirvientes entraron para retirar todo lo que ellos habían utilizado y dejar la mesa impecable. Levi no levantó la vista de la dama que tan solo unos pocos minutos atrás le había robado el aliento con su sola presencia. La joven se limitó a cumplir con sus tareas lo más rápido que pudo sin alzar la vista y cruzar su mirada con alguno de los hombres.

-Es bonita, ¿cierto?- la voz del rey lo sacó de su ensimismamiento al instante cuando volvieron a quedarse solos. La forma en la que la miraba no debió pasar desapercibida para otro lobo hambriento como él. Al fin y al cabo ambos habían pertenecido a la misma manada. –Ahora es una de las nuevas damas de la reina.- en esta ocasión no trató de ocultar su mirada de depredador, incluso él tenía interés por la joven misteriosa.

-Sus rasgos son tan…

-Exóticos. Esa es la palabra que estáis buscando, Levi.- Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar por terminada la conversación, se vio terriblemente interesado por el giro de acontecimientos. No detendría al rey, es más, le dejaría que le contara todo lo que quisiera sobre ella. Al fin y al cabo él también deseaba obtener más información.

-¿De dónde la habéis sacado?- se atrevió a preguntar tratando de parecer neutral para que creyera que se trataba de simple curiosidad ante algo inusual.

-No os lo vais a creer pero viene directamente desde Roma. Tengo entendido que era prisionera de los franceses. El rey de Francia me la ofreció como regalo de buena fe por nuestros futuros acuerdos.- bebió de nuevo de su copa mientras mantenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-Parece que el rey va en serio.

-Efectivamente. Por esa razón os he mandado llamar, querido amigo. No tuve oportunidad de hacéroslo saber durante la celebración, no obstante, ahora que comprendéis la importancia de este asunto confío en que lo llevaréis a cabo con esmero.

-Le doy mi palabra, Majestad.- la charla concluyó en ese momento. Levi procedió a retirarse del lugar sin poder dejar de prestar especial atención en cada uno de los pasillos que atravesaba por si volvía a verla. Sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte.

* * *

El duque de Suffolk se removió en su lecho atormentado por un sueño similar a una pesadilla. No podía calificarlo de tormentoso, pues no sentía temor o miedo alguno. Más bien frustración e impotencia al no poder alcanzar la mano blanquecina de la mujer ante él. Su voz angelical lo llamaba una y otra vez pidiéndole que la siguiera, pero a pesar de hacerlo, terminaba adentrándose en un camino lleno de oscuridad densa y atrayente. Lo peor de todo llegaba cuando la mujer lo dejaba completamente solo perdido en sus propias tinieblas. Cada vez que ocurría se despertaba repentinamente con la respiración agitada y el anhelo de volver a verla en persona.

No llevaba la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le había ocurrido en las últimas semanas pero habían sido las suficientes como para que incluso Petra se hubiera preocupado por él. No obstante, jamás podría contarle semejante asunto a su mujer. Y mientras la necesidad y el ansia por pasar un solo segundo junto a la dama de la reina crecían, el tiempo que dedicaba a su matrimonio disminuía. Le faltaba tiempo para acudir a palacio cuando su presencia era requerida, y cuando no lo era, también.

La lista de mujeres que habían pasado por su cama era larga, capaz de hacerle la competencia a la del mismísimo rey. Por algún motivo las damas siempre lo habían encontrado bastante atractivo incluso cuando no disponía de títulos honoríficos. En esta ocasión, las ansias de querer tener cerca a la mujer de hebras negras superaba cualquier interés sexual que hubiera tenido anteriormente. Era consciente de que se trataba de algo mucho más profundo, menos relacionado con el simple placer. Le habría gustado encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente convincente que justificara su actitud comparándola con el resto de hombres que eran hechizados por su belleza, pero no era posible. Por ello, solo podía dejarse llevar.

Amarraron a una rama cercana los caballos que habían empleado para adentrarse en el bosque, dejando que los mozos se encargaran de ellos. Algunos de los soldados que el rey había traído consigo montaban guardia asegurándose de que nadie se acercara a molestar por los alrededores. Levi debía admitir que los sirvientes encargados de preparar la zona habían hecho un buen trabajo colocando allí unos cómodos sillones que se encontraban impecables alrededor de una mesa repleta de comida sencilla y deliciosa. A pocos metros los músicos preferidos de su majestad comenzaban con su quinta canción.

De no ser por la presencia de Mikasa, aquel picnic le habría parecido tan aburrido como los anteriores a los que lo había asistido. Disfrutaba de la calma que la naturaleza les podía brindar en la compañía de un buen libro, sin embargo, no era tan agradable tener que aguantar durante horas las carantoñas entre el rey y la reina. Pero ahora contaba con un entretenimiento mayor: observar con todo lujo de detalle cada movimiento que su musa realizaba. El viento acariciaba cada rincón de su delicado cuerpo justo de la misma forma en la que le gustaría hacerlo a él. Habiendo averiguado el nombre de la mujer, no podía dejar de repetirlo constantemente en su mente como una melodía pegadiza con intención de acompañarlo durante el resto de su vida.

Si podía pasar los días en su presencia, encantado acudiría a todas las salidas que se realizaran. En realidad, estaba atento a toda pregunta que el rey pudiera hacerle, listo para responderlas o mantener conversaciones serias en cualquier instante. Confiaba en sus habilidades para poder ocultar a la perfección sus intereses y deseos.

-Dejad que os ayude.- se ofreció tratando de no parecer ansioso cuando tomó la delantera para situarse cerca de Mikasa. Sus manos se situaron en la estrecha cintura de la mujer rozando la delicada tela de seda color ocre con bordados dorados. Para su sorpresa ella rechazó con educación su propuesta y tras sujetarse la parte baja del vestido a un lado subió por su cuenta. Levi se reprimió como pudo conteniéndose las ganas de obligarla a bajar de nuevo para permitirle recorrer cada centímetro de sus esbeltas y largas piernas.

Mikasa lo miró de reojo antes de ponerse en marcha, una mirada fría pero profunda con un sinfín de sentimientos ocultos esperando a ser desvelados algún día a alguien. Por algún motivo que no comprendía no estaba dispuesta a ponerle las cosas nada fáciles y aunque disfrutaba con la terquedad de la contraria, una parte de él sufría al no poder saber con certeza si tan solo trataba de mantener la distancia con él de entre todos sus pretendientes.

* * *

-Levi, ¿estáis bien?- las palabras de Petra provocaron que levantara la vista al momento. Ella caminó con seguridad hasta él y tomó la iniciativa de colocar adecuadamente el cuello de la camisa negra que el duque llevaba en el interior. En esta ocasión vestía un traje de terciopelo completamente negro con bordados algo más claros. En la parte superior portaba una banda rojiza fabricada con los mejores hilos. Su atuendo era impecable y pulcro. Resaltaba a la perfección su figura. –Parecéis intranquilo estos días, como si algo os preocupara. Ya ni siquiera descansáis bien por las noches.- Levi creyó que podría dejarlo pasar, pero si incluso Petra había decidido sacar el tema, entonces debía estar realmente preocupada por él.

-No es nada.- la apartó un poco con delicadeza terminando de abrocharse el último botón. –Es una celebración importante, el rey lleva tiempo esperando este momento. ¿No estáis nerviosa?- trató de suavizar la situación, a pesar de que en parte se sintiera culpable por ocultar todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza.

-Lo estoy, pero no tengo motivos para ello ya que a mi lado estará el hombre al que amo.- se acercó un poco más a Levi hasta unir sus labios en un pequeño roce que él no rechazó pero que tampoco correspondió. Por suerte, pareció ser suficiente para Petra, pues no le ofreció una mirada triste.

Levi ignoró el revoltijo de emociones que comenzaba a ejercer presión en su pecho y dejó a un lado su preocupación por no ser capaz de devolver el beso con tanto ímpetu como siempre lo había hecho. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le preocupaba, pues era algo impropio de él, mas su cabeza le indicaba que no era el momento indicado para indagar en aquellas cuestiones tan profundas.

El embarazo de la reina era motivo de peso para celebrar una fiesta mucho más lujosa que las vistas hasta el momento, si es que eso parecía posible. Y así era. Era notorio el empeño del servicio en decorar el interior de la enorme sala en la que la nobleza se reunía. Levi y Petra, tras ser anunciados al igual que muchos otros, se situaron a un costado esperando a que la hora de que el rey hablara llegara. Ambos soberanos vestían sus mejores trajes de tono beige y blanco con adornos dorados que eran apreciables incluso en la distancia. Derrochaban elegancia y riqueza por todas partes.

Todos realizaron una reverencia al unísono cuando el rey se dispuso a hablarles alto y claro dando la bienvenida a su futuro sucesor, pues estaba totalmente convencido de que sería barón. Fue un discurso breve y profundo para aquellos que comprendieran los deseos de su majestad y para quienes apoyaban la causa. Y aunque Levi no pudiera corresponder esa clase de sentimientos en su totalidad, se alegraba enormemente de las buenas noticias y deseaba que todo procediera adecuadamente.

Los primeros invitados en terminar sus cenas se atrevieron a salir al centro de la sala con sus atuendos enjoyados hasta los pies. Eso sí, después de que sus majestades abrieran la pista de baile. Desde su propia mesa, Levi pasó la mirada por todas y cada una de las parejas que se movían como pequeñas piezas accionadas por engranajes, demasiado automáticas. Varios minutos después, la vio. Al parecer no fue el único en ponerle los ojos encima, pues no tardaron en acercársele varios hombres dispuestos a pedirle al menos un baile. Ella no se negó.

Por ello, Levi tuvo que esforzarse en impedir que la rabia de que otros le pusieran la mano encima se extendiera por sus adentros. Por suerte, centrarse en los movimientos que ella llevaba a cabo; tan gráciles y delicados, lo ayudaba en demasía. Y entonces fue cuando comenzó a entender el efecto que aquella mujer parecía tener en él, uno tan grande que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender.

-¿Tendríais el placer de bailar conmigo?- preguntó entonces a su mujer provocándole una amplia sonrisa. Fue lo más ingenioso que se le ocurrió para poder acercarse más a ella sin que sus intenciones resultasen evidentes.

-Por supuesto.- Petra se levantó de sopetón, en consecuencia, su cuerpo se desestabilizó lo suficiente como para que un leve mareo la azotara y la obligara a apoyar las palmas de sus manos en la mesa en busca de una base firme.

-Petra.- la llamó Levi preocupado acercándose a su lado para comprobar que todo iba bien. -¿Os encontráis bien?

-Sí.- asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –No os preocupéis por mí, debe ser el vino. Debí dejarlo al alcanzar mi límite pero me empeñé en tomar una copa más y ahora me cuesta tenerme en pie.- confesó volviendo a sentarse con la ayuda de Levi y otra de sus amigas que no dudó en agarrarla en cuanto la vio tambalearse. –Oh, no os contengáis por mí, excelencia. Lady Zöe estará encantada de acompañaros.

Levi dudó unos instantes, no obstante, la insistencia de Petra en que estaría en buenas manos quedándose en la compañía de sus amistades acabó por convencerlo y avivar ese deseo en su interior de querer sentir más de cerca a Mikasa. De algún modo, tener a Hange de pareja podría ofrecerle facilidades que no habría tenido junto a su mujer, y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlas.

La mujer vivaracha se situó ante él cuando una nueva canción estuvo a punto de dar comienzo. Hombres a un lado, mujeres al otro. Una reverencia respetuosa dirigida al miembro contrario de la pareja y miradas enlazadas. Los bailes típicos eran conocidos por todos los participantes. La melodía resonó en toda la sala, fue apreciable a pesar de las diferentes conversaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en ese preciso momento. Las parejas se acercaban, giraban juntas, rozaban levemente sus cuerpos, incluso en ocasiones se amarraban escasos segundos y después volvían a distanciarse. Con elegancia y exactitud ejecutaban los movimientos con coordinación. A pesar de la concentración que Levi demostró en todo momento, su mente estaba lejos de allí, exactamente en la pareja junto a ellos. Unas inmensas ganas de descuartizar al acompañante de Mikasa se extendían en su interior cada vez que este se pegaba al cuerpo de la joven más de lo estrictamente necesario. En su mirada podía apreciarse que tales movimientos eran totalmente intencionados, mas la chica fingía no darse cuenta de ello.

La dama de la reina lucía un precioso vestido turquesa con acabados plateados que resaltaban a la perfección su cintura delgada y sus perfectos pechos níveos. Su hermosa melena como el carbón se recogía en un moño alto repleto de trenzas de distintos grosores y tamaños. Sobre ellas se alzaba una brillante tiara plateada que conjuntaba con su atuendo. Mikasa brillaba en la pista, en toda la sala. Aunque el salón estuviera repleto de personas, ella atraía las miradas de muchos de los invitados y Levi no podía estar más de acuerdo en que había motivos para ello.

-Cambiemos.- sugirió Hange frente a él pillándolo por sorpresa.

-Espera, ¿a qué os referís?- trató de entender lo que la mujer decía pero le fue imposible hasta que ella tomó la iniciativa de cruzarse en el camino de su anhelada morena obligándola a colocarse en el lugar que ella había ocupado anteriormente.

-¿No lo recordáis?- preguntó ella divertida comenzando a acercarse en demasía al hombre apuesto que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Moblit y pertenecía a una de las casas que más poder estaba adquiriendo en los últimos años. –Este baile tiene un cambio de pareja, no esperaba tal despiste de un hombre como vos, querido Levi.- soltó contenta disfrutando de su nuevo acompañante, no obstante, el duque había dejado de prestarle atención desde hacía un buen rato.

Levi le tendió la mano a la joven dando pie a los pasos de baile que proseguirían a ese. Mikasa aceptó cuando la siguiente canción comenzó. Sus finos dedos se entrelazaron con los de él, Levi apreció a la perfección la suavidad de sus manos blancas como la porcelana. No apartó los ojos de su compañera en ningún instante, quería grabar en su mente todos y cada uno de los movimientos que ella realizaba, cada gesto, cada respiración que podía saborear por sí mismo cada vez que se acercaban demasiado. Probablemente, a vista del resto de invitados solo parecerían un par de extraños que bailaban tal y como les habían enseñado en su niñez, sin embargo, el corazón del duque latía desenfrenado con cada roce innecesario que sus cuerpos realizaban. Cada caricia discreta que la misma Mikasa le proporcionaba. Ambos parecían estar jugando a un juego oculto en el que trataban de quemarse mutuamente y en el que el perdedor acabaría abrasado por las llamas del contrario.

Levi agarró con firmeza su cintura pegándola a él sin molestarse en ser cuidadoso. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ella y que le cortó la respiración por lo repentino que había resultado. Colocó una de sus manos en el pecho del hombre detectando su fuerte y trabajada musculatura incluso debajo de tanta ropa. Su mano derecha volvió a entrelazarse con la de Levi unos segundos hasta que él, guiándola con exactitud, la obligó a alejarse un poco de su cuerpo para hacerla girar sobre sí misma y atraerla de nuevo después. La música se detuvo cuando ambos terminaron a escasos centímetros. Sus pechos agitados era el resultado de tan apasionado baile que probablemente ninguno de los dos olvidaría. Todo su ser presionaba a Levi para que acortara la distancia y probara los labios rosados de Mikasa, sin importar quien los estuviera observando, sin tener en cuenta las desastrosas consecuencias que pudiera acarrear tal acción tanto para él como para ella. Pero antes de que se dejara llevar completamente por sus más intensos deseos, la joven se separó de él emprendiendo de nuevo su camino hacia el interior del castillo, aliviando por un momento la tensión entre ellos.

El vacío que dejó a su lado fue tan inmenso que, al ver lo entretenida que Hange continuaba con su pareja, procedió a perseguir a Mikasa sin saber muy bien qué le esperaría. Su única intención era tapar el enorme agujero que la ausencia le había dejado.

-¡Excelencia!- lo llamó repentinamente alguien que conocía muy bien. A escasos pasos de alcanzar su objetivo el rey lo detuvo. –Me alegro de veros.- se paró junto a él ofreciéndole una reverencia.

-Majestad. Os agradezco vuestra invitación y también os felicito por el embarazo de la reina. Todos deseamos que el príncipe nazca sano y fuerte.- dijo con tremenda naturalidad como si se hubiera aprendido de cabeza aquellas palabras.

-Estoy convencido de que así será, mis médicos personales lo aseguran.- sonrió entusiasmado. Era evidente lo mucho que llevaba esperando aquel momento. Repentinamente, su majestad se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle algo que probablemente no quería que nadie más escuchara y que, por el contrario, si podía confesar a su mejor amigo. –La reina está tomando muchas precauciones con su embarazo, me temo que hasta que acabe tendré que contentarme con compañías ajenas.

El tono con el que lo había dicho y el gesto que le había dedicado a la figura de Mikasa que todavía se encontraba a la vista fue suficiente para que interpretara como era debido todo lo que insinuaba. Y el rey no parecía afectado por ello, más bien se mostraba aliviado por poder acostarse con otras mujeres que no fueran la suya propia, algo que lo enfurecía enormemente. Podía pasar por su cama a todas las mujeres del reino si así lo quería, nadie cuestionaría sus acciones, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que hiciera lo mismo con la joven que se colaba en cada uno de sus pensamientos. La frustración que sintió fue enorme, pues a pesar de todo no era algo que él pudiera evitar por mucho que se esforzara, menos aún siendo un hombre casado y aparentemente feliz en su matrimonio.

Se introdujo en uno de los corredores que llevaban a un pequeño jardín en el centro del castillo. Al final del mismo encontró la esbelta figura que con tanta desesperación buscaba. No estaba sola, a su lado uno de los mozos encargados de ocuparse de las necesidades del rey intercambiaba unas pocas palabras con ella. Desde allí no podía entender qué decían, aunque en su interior era consciente de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo. Haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que le queda para evitar montar una escena y golpear en la cara al sirviente, esperó a que se retirara para acercarse a Mikasa que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. La joven lo esperó.

-Qué os ha dicho.- escupió con rudeza incapaz de contener por más tiempo toda la mezcla de sentimientos negativos que estaba conteniendo en su interior. El pecho se le oprimía con tan solo percibir la esencia a vainilla que desprendía la mujer, un olor tan delicioso y dulce que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. La mirada que ella le dirigió no le gustó en absoluto. Toda la compenetración y el deseo que pareció recíproco durante el baile desapareció instantáneamente. –Contestadme.- pidió al ver que ella no respondía.

-Sabéis tan bien como yo qué es lo que me ha dicho.

Sí, lo sabía, el problema era que no quería aceptarlo. Conocía bien los métodos de su majestad, ya que él mismo hubo una época en la que era mandado a entregar las discretas invitaciones nocturnas del rey a toda aquella sirvienta que quisiera llevarse a la cama. Ninguna de ellas se negó jamás. Y aquella noche, Mikasa era la invitada que el rey quería devorar tras una lujosa cena.

-No aceptéis. Podéis negaros si queréis.- no lo pensó, solo habló. Ella se sorprendió tanto que volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos con más frialdad que antes, no dando crédito a lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Perdonadme, excelencia. No comprendo por qué debería… haceros caso.

Permaneció callado unos segundos sintiendo en sus propias carnes que estaba perdiendo aquella batalla que estaba librando completamente solo con tal de impedir que alguien más a parte de él tocara a tan bella mujer. Sentía que a pesar de todo, el resultado acabaría siendo el mismo, que luchaba contra algo que ya estaba decidido, o mejor dicho, algo en lo que él ni siquiera podía interceder.

-El rey solo os quiere para…-

-¿Acaso no queréis vos lo mismo que su majestad?- lo cortó ella con tono de enfado. Se trataba de la primera vez que veía ese lado molesto en Mikasa, y aunque le encogió el corazón escucharla decir aquellas palabras, una parte de él sólo deseó con más fuerzas tenerla a su lado y seguir descubriendo cada faceta oculta. Se mantuvo en silencio. Tenía claro que no era eso, lo que sentía era algo que iba más allá de un contacto físico, no obstante, no tenía forma de demostrárselo. Cualquier justificación que tratara de darle sonaría a excusa teniendo en cuenta su situación y la de ella. –No es difícil de advertir, se os nota en esa mirada tan desagradable. No sois diferente de esos infieles.- soltó como dagas que se clavaron de lleno en su pecho. Mikasa trataba de mostrar indiferencia pero Levi era consciente de que aquella conversación le estaba causando dolor, que todo lo que estaba reprochándole tenía su origen en vivencias que probablemente ella habría enfrentado y que él desconocía. Peleaba a ciegas.

-Os equivocáis.- respondió agarrándola de la muñeca como si con aquello quisiera hacerle entender que tenía una impresión totalmente errónea de su persona. Acercó el rostro al de ella hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de la mujer, inhalando el jabón con olor a rosas que debía haber empleado para lavarlo. Para su sorpresa ella no se apartó, únicamente se tensó en sus brazos. –Os equivocáis, Mikasa.

Levi bajó lentamente su rostro al tiempo que acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla de la joven que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Le fue imposible adivinar qué sería lo que debía estar pensando en aquel momento. Aún así, prosiguió con lentitud, depositando un rápido beso primero en su frente y posteriormente sobre el párpado de su ojo izquierdo. Tan de cerca sus abundantes y oscuras pestañas parecían aún más largas. Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho amenazando con salirse de ahí en cualquier momento, su pulso se aceleró a medida que continuaba bajando alcanzando su pequeña nariz.

Mikasa entreabrió la boca soltando un pequeño suspiro, como si el respirar por sus orificios nasales no fuera suficientemente efectivo. Levi la contempló unos pocos instantes más antes de proceder a unir sus labios como tantas veces había imaginado. La sensación fue única, algo que jamás había experimentado. Todo su interior se activó produciéndole un enorme cosquilleo en el vientre. Su deseo aumentó al instante, mas trató de controlarse para no ser brusco. Sus labios se rozaron varias veces, pequeños contactos provocados por él, caricias en las que la buscaba a ella. Mikasa se mantuvo quieta sin saber qué hacer hasta que empezó a responder con algo de torpeza, respuesta que Levi aprovechó para unir sus bocas con algo más de intensidad durante escasos segundos. Tras eso, la joven lo apartó de un empujón. Tenía la mirada perdida en los azulejos del suelo, el rostro completamente rojo y la respiración agitada.

-No os creo, excelencia. Os recomiendo que regreséis junto a vuestra mujer, estará preocupada por vos.- le advirtió desapareciendo de allí a toda prisa, dejándolo completamente solo.

Levi golpeó la pared con fuerza tratando de desfogarse. Todo era demasiado complicado como para que pudiera salir bien. Si ya resultaba complicado en sus fantasías más reales, habiendo experimentado de primera mano la cercanía y siendo consciente de que ella no parecía rechazarlo del todo, solo empeoraba las cosas. Sus labios habían quedado marcados por los de ella, se volvería loco para intentar olvidar el tacto suave y placentero que le producían. El deseo que sentía por ella era demasiado fuerte, acabaría volviéndose completamente loco.

-Maldita sea.

* * *

La celebración llegó a su final varias horas después, aunque Levi y Petra se retiraron antes, pues la mujer necesitaba descansar y él tenía bastantes dificultades para poder ocultar todas las emociones que estaba reprimiendo en aquel momento. Una vez en la entrada del castillo, el mozo encargado de cuidar a los caballos y atenderlos apropiadamente guió el carruaje hasta donde ambos esperaban. Una vez se detuvo ante ellos, Levi ayudó a subir a su mujer con cuidado.

-Gracias.- le sonrió ella con amabilidad acomodándose en el interior y haciéndole sitio a su marido, sin embargo, cuando se percató de que este tardaba mucho en introducirse en el vehículo su corazón dio un vuelco. Procedió a asomarse con cuidado cuando la sorprendió la puerta del carro cerrándose. –Levi, qué ocurre…

El duque de Suffolk no volvió a mirarla a la cara en ningún momento. Pasó a caminar con paso firme hacia el cochero que los llevaría de vuelta a casa y le dio órdenes de ponerse en marcha y asegurarse de llevar sana y salva a su mujer a casa. Permaneció en su lugar con la mirada gacha esperando a que el carruaje desapareciera de una vez por todas de su vista.

-¡Levi, por favor!- gritó ella comenzando a alejarse, como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. La voz de la mujer se entrecortaba en la distancia, rota y angustiada. Tuvieron suerte de que en esos momentos nadie más se encontrara en el exterior. -¡No hagáis esto, os lo suplico!- insistió con desesperación sin ser consciente de que sus palabras hacía tiempo que no tenían ningún tipo de efecto en él.

¿Su próximo destino? Ni siquiera él lo sabía con exactitud. No, mentía. Claro que sabía hacia donde se dirigía en aquellas angostas calles de la ciudad que rodeaba el castillo. El caballo que había tomado prestado se quedó atrás cuando decidió disfrutar nuevamente de la calidez que uno de los diversos burdeles podía ofrecerle. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin adentrarse en uno de ellos que había olvidado el olor característico a alcohol, tabaco y a perfume barato. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sintió como en casa.

Las prostitutas no tardaron en centrarse en él, sorprendidas por verlo allí. Efectivamente, no lo esperaban pero su visita les resultó grata. Algunas incluso dejaron de lado a clientes que trataban de camelarse para pasar al duque y hacer uso de sus encantos tratando de que las escogiera. Aquella noche no se contendría con nada, eso lo tenía claro. Estaba totalmente convencido de que nada más podía ayudarlo a distraerse y a no pensar en nada, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que probablemente mientras mantuviera relaciones con ellas su mente le traicionaría mostrándole una imagen irreal de Mikasa. Que terminaría cerrando los ojos para fantasear con su cuerpo, imaginando que era ella quien lo recorría con deseo. Se engañaría a sí mismo creyendo que los besos que propinaba se marcaban en una piel sedosa y pura como la de la muchacha. Aquella noche, solo fingiría para tratar de sentirse mejor.

* * *

Las horas que había permanecido tumbada en su enorme cama llorando no podía recordarlas pero aparentaba ser una eternidad para ella. Miles de pensamientos surcaban su mente, recuerdos que había compartido con su marido. Si bien era cierto que el matrimonio había sido algo arreglado por su padre y que al principio ni siquiera se conocían en persona, el cariño entre ellos fue creciendo con el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Por ese motivo, se consideraba una mujer afortunada y feliz de poder estar junto a Levi.

Los rumores no pasaron desapercibidos para ella cuando pasó a juntarse con otras damas de la alta cuna. El duque de Suffolk tenía un pasado algo oscuro que a veces le hacía sentir temor. A pesar de confiar en su marido, conocía la parte de verdad en las habladurías. Levi era un hombre realmente atractivo con ciertas necesidades, y antes de contraer matrimonio con ella visitaba con frecuencia los dominios de otras mujeres que le proporcionaban el placer que necesitaba. Sin embargo, desde que se unieron de por vida, jamás le había sido infiel en ese sentido. Estaba completamente segura.

Algo que esa misma noche no podía confirmar. Se esforzaba en alejar con todas sus fuerzas aquellos horribles pensamientos de su mente, mas no era capaz porque algo en su interior se empeñaba en recordarle el extraño comportamiento del duque en los últimos meses. Por mucho que tratara de averiguar de qué se trataba para intentar aliviar su melancolía, no lo conseguía. Por ello, en esos momentos, seguramente Levi estaría siendo mimado por unas manos que no eran las suyas, besado por labios que no le pertenecían a ella y reconfortado por mujeres desconocidas que ni de lejos sentían una pequeña parte de todo el amor que ella le profesaba. Algo que le hacía plantearse si él realmente la amaba. Si alguna vez lo había hecho. A lo mejor se había cansado de ella. Quizás ya no la encontrara atractiva ni deseable. No, estaba segura de que se trataba de algo más, algo que escapaba a su entendimiento. Aún así, eso no quitaba que hubiera cedido a ese tipo de placeres sin considerar el efecto que tendría en ella. Sin tener en cuenta la promesa que hizo de no hacerle daño.

Un ruido sordo la obligó a removerse en su lecho. Permanecía encogida, arropada con las finas sábanas fingiendo estar dormida. Se mantuvo atenta a todo movimiento y acción que el contrario realizó al llegar allí. Su corazón latía con intensidad por mucho que intentara calmarlo.

Levi se quitó las botas, aturdido, desprendía olor a alcohol y a otras mujeres. Petra reprimió un sollozo. Lo próximo que se quitó fueron los pantalones, pero teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le estaba costando mantener el equilibrio, acabó tumbándose con torpeza sobre la cama. En pocos segundos su respiración se volvió profunda y lenta. Estaba dormido.

Petra se tomó la libertad de darse la vuelta y observarlo de cerca. Sería capaz de perdonar algo como aquello a causa de lo mucho que lo amaba, para ello solo necesitaba comprender el por qué de sus acciones. Acarició su pelo con cuidado apartando un fino mechón azabache y posteriormente besó con sutileza su frente.

Se levantó para salir fuera de la habitación y refrescarse un poco. Estaba segura de que aquella noche le costaría conciliar el sueño, pues el dolor que sentía era demasiado profundo.

" _Dulce amor, tan dulce como amarse._

 _Rocío en la rama del arce._

 _Por la verja chirriante donde mi corazón se apresura._

 _Luego por el sendero del trigal, a lo largo de la zarza._

 _Hasta la piedra bajo la que yazgo."_

 _(Los Tudor)_

Su cuerpo se volvió pesado repentinamente y tuvo la necesidad de apoyarse contra el mueble más cercano en busca de estabilidad. Al igual que había ocurrido horas antes en la fiesta, solo que en esta ocasión una fuerte tos la invadió. Se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de reprimirla. Se asustó cuando volvió a observarse en la oscuridad y descubrió restos de sangre por todas partes. El dolor físico que sentía por dentro era demasiado fuerte como para poder soportarlo. Intentó sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Cayó lentamente, todo su mundo volviéndose oscuro, indoloro. Parecía una recompensa más que un castigo. Un alivio tras todo lo que había tenido que soportar.

* * *

Unos pasos apresurados resonaron por los pasillos vacíos del castillo del rey. Pertenecían a un hombre que acababa de perder a su mujer un par de días atrás. Una dura noticia que todavía le costaba afrontar. No se trataba de sus sentimientos románticos, de la compañía que ya no tendría. Petra había sido una buena mujer dispuesta a permanecer a su lado a pesar de todos los errores que pudo cometer. Se sentía culpable de no haber podido hacer más por ella, de no haber hecho mejor las cosas estando a su lado. Nunca le comentó nada acerca de la enfermedad que padecía y se preguntaba si no había sido un hombre lo suficientemente confiable. O a lo mejor se lo ocultó para no hacerlo partícipe de esa carga. Fue buena hasta el último momento. El hecho de que hubiera estado sufriendo a su lado en silencio lo atormentaría durante mucho tiempo.

La corte lo reclamaba, mas sus pies lo llevaron ante los aposentos de su majestad. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y de su interior salió el rey abrochándose la camisa apresuradamente. En cuanto vio a Levi parado ante él su rostro se ensombreció al instante como si realmente lo acompañara en su pérdida.

-Levi, amigo.- se acercó a él agarrándolo de la nuca con extrema cercanía. –No sabéis cuanto lamento lo ocurrido. No dudéis en pedirme lo que sea que necesitéis, me haré cargo de los gastos del funeral.- se ofreció, más no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. –Os veré después en la reunión.

Permaneció en su lugar incapaz de reaccionar por el bucle de emociones en su interior, esperaba algún tipo de señal que lo impulsara a largarse de allí y regresar a su puesto en la corte junto a los demás consejeros del rey. Lo que llegó a sus oídos, sin embargo, fue el sonido de un objeto pesado cayendo al suelo en el interior del cuarto de su majestad.

Sus sospechas lo acecharon comenzando a perder totalmente el control de sus propias acciones. Algo que jamás creyó posible dado que era un hombre serio y experimentado en no dejarse llevar por la furia por mucho que lo enfurecieran determinadas situaciones. Solo actuaba cuando creía necesario hacerlo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había abierto la puerta de malas maneras sorprendiendo a la persona que aún estaba dentro.

Mikasa se tapó con las sábanas, pues llevaba puesto el camisón fino de seda que empleaba para dormir. Su ropa permanecía tirada en la parte más lejana de la cama. Su pelo alborotado y su rostro tranquilo pero incómodo sacaron lo peor que Levi llevaba dentro. La bomba que había estado amenazando constantemente con estallar en algún momento explotó frente a sus narices siendo Mikasa su objetivo.

En cuestión de unos pocos segundos acortó la distancia entre ambos y se colocó sobre ella reteniéndola contra la cama. Su rostro continuaba siendo el de siempre, mas su mirada enfurecida y cegada por la ira era suficiente para permitir interpretar sus verdaderas emociones en aquel momento.

-Lo has… hecho.- preguntó casi confirmándolo, pero esperando escuchar una negativa por parte de ella.

La joven no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar aquellos ojos acusadores que se clavaban en su rostro como afiladas espadas. Le desagradaba que el duque la mirara de esa manera. Como era usual en ella, no respondió, no obstante, en el estado actual de Levi un silencio resultó lo menos adecuado para incrementar su desesperación.

-Conocéis la respuesta.- susurró ella entonces, notando como las fuertes manos de él apretaban con fuerza sus muñecas contra el colchón. El rostro del hombre se acercó poco a poco al de ella con respiración agitada, con la furia emanando de todo su ser. –De todos modos, no comprendo por qué os ponéis así.- añadió logrando detener al instante las acciones contrarias sobre ella. Se sorprendió al sentir a Levi soltarla y retrocer.

-Jamás lo entenderéis.- en esta ocasión el dolor que mostró su tono de voz oprimió el corazón de Mikasa. No creyó poder ver a un hombre como Levi tan afectado. Se sentó en su lugar masajeándose con cuidado la zona de sus manos dolorida.

-No sería diferente de todas las mujeres con las que os habéis acostado hasta ahora. Solo se trataría de una más.- declaró, pues eso era lo que pensaba. Levi, quien se sobaba la cabellera agobiado, se pasó una última vez la mano por sus hebras negras permitiendo que algunos mechones cayeran posteriormente por su rostro y después, la miró afligido.

-Jamás seréis una más, Mikasa.- un largo y profundo suspiro acompañó a aquellas palabras. Mikasa, impresionada por lo creíble que resultaba su declaración, supo que el duque se encontraba al límite. Ante ella vio a un hombre que parecía haber perdido todo lo que tenía en la vida con la única opción de aferrarse a una pequeña posibilidad de ser feliz, la cual podría acarrear dolor en su misma medida.

-Algo os ha sucedido.- respondió ella con calma tratando de no exteriorizar su preocupación. –Puedo verlo en vuestros ojos, excelencia.- Levi apartó de inmediato su mirada de ella. Aquel gesto no pudo resultar más contradictorio. Trataba de hacerle entender de diferentes maneras cómo se sentía hacia ella, y sin embargo, cuando ella parecía estar viendo a través de él, se inquietaba y trataba de huir como un chiquillo asustado.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el suave tacto de la mano contraria acariciando su mejilla. Su cuerpo se tensó para relajarse acto seguido, Mikasa tenía ese efecto en él. Se quedaron así unos largos segundos hasta que finalmente ella lo atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo permitiéndole enterrar el rostro en su cuello. Levi se dejó acariciar por ella sintiendo como trataba de reconfortarlo de alguna manera, lo que no sabía ella era lo efectivo que estaba resultando. Se perdió en los latidos del corazón de la joven que se entrelazaron con los suyos propios y por un momento logró olvidarse de todo.

* * *

-Lo siento, Petra. No os hacéis a la idea de lo mucho que lamento todo esto.- bajó la cabeza, apenado. Acudieron muchos conocidos al funeral, pero en ese momento de tranquilidad en el que se encontraba totalmente solo decidió dedicarle unas cuantas palabras. El cuerpo de su mujer se hallaba ante él, en el interior de la iglesia bajo una lápida de mármol. –Lo prometo. Juro que a partir de ahora seré un hombre que merezca la pena. Cambiaré.

Aquella noche se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes para asistir a otro de los festines celebrados por la realeza. Quizás rodeado del gentío, la música y de buena comida podría olvidar por un momento la soledad que lo asolaba cada vez que regresaba a casa y no tenía a nadie que lo esperara salvo los sirvientes que trabajaban para él.

-Espero que disfrutéis de la obra, excelencia.- las palabras del rey lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Aquellos días había sido realmente considerado con él al encargarse de todo lo relacionado con el funeral y otros asuntos. Levi supo que el soberano también estaba agradecido de que hubiera asistido aquella noche.

-Como siempre, os agradezco todo lo que hacéis por mí, Majestad.

-No tenéis nada que agradecer, somos buenos amigos, ¿no?- Levi asintió una vez regresando su atención al plato repleto de comida. –Las damas no os quitan los ojos de encima, supongo que os habréis dado cuenta.

Levi echó un vistazo a la sala, por algún motivo parecía haber mucha más gente que en otras ocasiones. Su majestad no se equivocaba, él también era consciente de las miradas furtivas que diversas mujeres le lanzaban, algunas con demasiado descaro. Algo en lo que no estaba nada interesado. Inevitablemente, entre la multitud siempre acababa buscando a la misma figura, aquella que le había robado su corazón el instante en que la vio por primera vez. La única capaz de hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

-Excelencia.- lo saludó un hombre elegantemente vestido que al parecer realizaba la función de mensajero. –Lady Brandon me envía para invitarlo de su parte a un baile si gustáis.

-Vamos, Levi, disfrutad de esta oportunidad y divertíos un poco. Lo necesitáis.- no tuvo tiempo de negarse pues su majestad ya lo estaba empujando para que se fuera de allí.

La dama resultó ser mayor de lo que aparentaba, ojos claros y melena rubia y brillante. Su piel tostada probablemente despertaría el deseo de cualquier hombre en aquel salón. Admitía que también sería su caso si no estuviera condicionado por un sentimiento tan fuerte que lo ataba a una mujer que ni siquiera lo correspondía. Por mucho que su amor no fuera correspondido, algo le impedía olvidarse de ella.

-Señorita Brandon.- la saludó cuando se acercó a ella. Tomó su mano enguantada y la besó con delicadeza haciendo uso de su caballerosidad y obligando a la mujer a contener un suspiro. –Es un placer conoceros.

-Oh, por favor, excelencia.- contestó ella haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, en todo momento con cuidado de que los adornos de su cabello no se desprendieran de su lugar. –Podéis llamarme Rachel, no son necesarios tantos formalismos.

Tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos minutos hasta que la obra de teatro terminara. Los actores y las actrices actuaron de maravilla dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. Una vez llegó a su fin, un pequeño baile en el que varias damas vestidas de blanco con un montón de plumas y máscaras brillantes en sus rostros les ofrecieron un majestuoso baile repleto de elegancia y sensualidad. Embelesado, Levi no tardó en distinguir a aquella que le dificultaba respirar con normalidad. Su cabello oscuro no tenía comparación, siempre lo preferiría ante cualquier otro. Se movía a la perfección coordinándose con el resto de damas; la mayoría de ellas sirvientas directas de la mismísima reina. Cuando terminaron, fueron ellas quienes dieron comienzo a los bailes de la noche. Las damas no tardaron en encontrar pareja de baile.

Levi sacó a la pista a su acompañante que no podía estar más encantada en aquel momento, lo que desconocía era el escaso interés que el hombre que la guiaba tenía en ella. Su mente se perdía en cada paso, cada movimiento de cadera y cada mirada discreta que intercambiaba con Mikasa. Y ella lo sabía.

Para desagrado de Rachel, pues el duque de Suffolk parecía estar más pendiente de cualquiera otro asunto que no la concerniera a ella ni a la pieza que ambos bailaban, Levi atendió al saludo de uno de sus conocidos que también bailaba con una de las mujeres enmascaradas.

-Excelencia, me alegra veros mejor.- se situó junto a él para intercambiar una breve conversación mientras ninguno perdía la concentración.

-Os agradezco vuestra preocupación, Vincent.

-Estáis de acuerdo conmigo en que estas mujeres son hermosas, ¿verdad?- preguntó afirmándolo. Levi asintió brevemente, a pesar de que ninguna pudiera hacerle competencia a Mikasa.

-Lo son. Probablemente, las más bellas de toda Inglaterra.

-Decidme.- procedió a pedir su opinión, siendo obligado a hacer un breve parón a causa de los movimientos y las vueltas que estaban realizando. En cuanto pudieron estar de nuevo a mano, continuó. -¿Creéis que tengo alguna oportunidad con ella?- con un leve gesto de cabeza apuntó en dirección a Mikasa.

El corazón de Levi se encogió ante la simple idea de imaginárselo, sobre todo porque conocía a su compañero y sabía que iba totalmente en serio y que seguramente en su cabeza se debatía la posibilidad de cortejarla para convertirla en su mujer.

-¿Habláis de Lady Mikasa?- quiso asegurarse, tuvo que esforzarse en ocultar lo mucho que le molestaba que la mirara con aquellos ojos de depredador. Vincent era un hombre apuesto y perseverante, siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía gracias a su dedicación.

-En efecto, ella es con diferencia la flor más bonita de este enorme jardín.- admitió fijando la mirada en la muchacha. -¿No os parece que la rodea una aura misteriosa muy diferente a las demás mujeres? No sabría cómo describirlo con exactitud.- A Levi aún le asustaba más que alguien fuera capaz de experimentar mínimamente el mismo efecto que la joven oriental provocaba en él. Por suerte, contaba con un as bajo la manga para hacer frente a una situación como aquella.

-No os lo recomiendo, Vincent.- el hombre lo miró extrañado sin entender a qué se refería. –Yo en vuestro lugar tendría cuidado, Mikasa es la favorita del rey.- esas palabras fueron suficientes para echar abajo toda esperanza que su compañero pudiera tener en acercarse tan siquiera un poco a su amada.

Los músicos se detuvieron unos instantes dando por finalizada la canción y tomándose un respiro de pocos segundos antes de comenzar con la siguiente. Muchos de los invitados aprovecharon el momento para intercambiar sus parejas o para unirse a las que aún permanecían en la pista. Un solo de violín se abrió paso lentamente dando inicio al baile. La falta de organización produjo que varias personas se sintieran perdidas entre el cúmulo de gente que permanecía en el centro tratando de buscar a un acompañante.

Levi fue lo suficientemente perspicaz como para disculparse con Rachel educadamente e introducirse en la masa sin mirar atrás ni atender a las quejas de la mujer. Su único objetivo estaba a pocos metros de él, al otro lado de la marea de gente. Se movió con soltura haciendo uso de sus espectaculares habilidades para esquivar todos los obstáculos. A diferencia del desconcierto que la mayoría padecían, él tenía bien claro a quién buscaba desde un principio.

El rostro de la joven pareció iluminarse ante él, como si de algún modo ella también lo hubiera estado esperando. No obstante, antes de que Levi pudiera realizar algún movimiento, alguien más se acercó para sujetar con delicadeza su mano y reunir el coraje suficiente para pedirle un baile. Mikasa, con la educación propia de la que siempre hacía uso, no se atrevió a rechazarlo, aunque tampoco le hizo falta, ya que Levi intervino por ella.

-Disculpadme.

Con tan solo esa palabra, el duque de Suffolk dejó atrás a un muy confundido general cuyo propósito había sido frustrado al instante. El hombre se quedó mudo en su sitio tratando de entender qué ocurría, mas la única excusa que Levi había dado para justificar aquella acción no era otra que la de pedirle a Mikasa que lo ayudara con algo. Pareció ser motivo suficiente para que ella lo siguiera sin poner resistencia. Levi sujetaba la mano de la dama con firmeza, indispuesto a que el lazo que los unía se rompiera.

Amparados por la calma que logró encontrar en los pasillos del piso superior del castillo, Levi se sintió mucho más tranquilo al haber dejado atrás a toda la competencia. Escogió uno de los diversos balcones situado en el extremo contrario al de la sala en la que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. De ese modo, podrían conversar con tranquilidad con la luna de única testigo.

Se hizo con las llaves que abrían las puertas del balcón y la primera reacción que tuvo Mikasa fue la de caminar con seguridad hacia la barandilla para apoyarse y ponerse cómoda sobre ella. Aquellos fueron indicios suficientes para que Levi advirtiera que a pesar de que la muchacha llevaba ya varios meses trabajando en el castillo todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de un pequeño rincón tan espectacular como aquel. El silencio continuó haciéndose entre ambos hasta que él se aproximó a ella y la imitó.

-¿En qué puedo ayudaros, excelencia?- habló ella de repente con su codo derecho apoyado sobre la barandilla de piedra blanca de modo que pudiera colocar la barbilla en la palma de dicha mano. Estaba tan relajada que se tomó la libertad de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el aire fresco nocturno la acariciara.

-Llamadme Levi. No quiero que os refiráis a mí por mi título, de ese modo sonáis como todos los demás.- le pidió. El escenario en el que se encontraban era idóneo para acortar distancias y volverse más cercanos, pero el hecho de que ella se dirigiera a él de ese modo sonaba tan frío que dolía.

-Soy una de las damas de la reina y a mi lado tengo al duque de Suff-

-No sois una simple dama a mis ojos, Mikasa.- le cortó tomándose el descaro de interrumpirla cuando todavía no había terminado de hablar. Sus palabras sonaron tan convincentes que no supo qué responderle hasta que pasó un buen rato.

-Excelen… Levi, lamento mucho vuestra pérdida.- soltó al fin sin saber muy bien si era buena idea sacar aquel tema. El rostro de su acompañante no cambió ni un ápice pero aun así pudo notar que en su interior seguía inquieto y afectado por lo ocurrido.

-Petra… no se lo merecía. Me comporté como un verdadero imbécil, sufrió por mi culpa.- terminó confesando sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Trató de perderse en la negrura de los bosques lejanos, esperando que Mikasa no lo juzgara con dureza y le pidiera que se marchara de allí.

Y en cierto modo, Mikasa no podía regalarle palabras bonitas ni fingir que Levi había sido un buen marido cuando no era así. Ni siquiera ella era capaz de mentir piadosamente en una situación tan aparentemente frágil y delicada en la que uno de los dos necesitaba apoyo del contrario. Sin embargo, los errores de Levi eran redimibles. En el fondo sabía que era un buen hombre y que todas las palabras que le había dedicado las decía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, aunque ella se obligara a negárselo a sí misma. A ocultar lo increíblemente atraída que se sentía por él. No podía permitir que tras todo lo que había tenido que pasar alejada de su familia y su hogar, la dañaran aún más.

Tomando la decisión de volver a hablar tras haber ordenado todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, la dama redujo la distancia entre ambos esperando que él pudiera mirarla a los ojos y que comprobara por sí mismo que sus palabras estaban cargadas de sinceridad.

-Lady Ral os amaba, Levi. Quiso compartir con su marido hasta el último de sus días. No os centréis en los lamentos por algo que podríais haber cambiado. En vez de eso, recordad los buenos momentos y… no volváis a cometer de nuevo los mismo errores.

Levi no se molestó en esconder la sorpresa en su rostro, no en esta ocasión. Sus ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Se trataba de la primera vez que mantenía esa clase de conversación con ella, tenía la impresión de que por algún motivo acababan de conectar de una forma mucho más profunda de lo que jamás hubiera hecho antes con nadie.

Envuelto por la emoción del momento y el efecto que aquellas palabras tan sinceras estaban teniendo en él, no se contuvo y llevó su mano hasta el rostro de ella para acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla empleando el pulgar. Volvió a recordar en ese momento la suavidad característica de la piel de la joven, aunque no pudo centrarse plenamente en ello, ya que el roce de sus pieles produjo una pequeña descarga eléctrica que recorrió sus cuerpos por completo. Mikasa cerró los ojos automáticamente para poder sentir sus caricias con mayor intensidad. Sus labios se entreabrieron al igual que había ocurrido hacía unas noches, gesto que Levi no pasó por alto y que únicamente incrementó el deseo que sentía por ella, por poder disfrutar de nuevo de aquel sabor tan exquisito.

A pesar de parecer todo mucho más sencillo en esta ocasión, el duque de Suffolk dudó en dar el siguiente paso. Acortar los centímetros que los separaban significaba tomar un riesgo que podría acabar en un nuevo rechazo por parte de la chica, y aunque su instinto le pedía que lo hiciera, continuó en su lugar contemplando de cerca cada detalle de su cara. Al menos, si volvía a salir mal, podría recordarla con todo lujo de detalles. Impulsado por el deseo, se acercó más a ella hasta notar la respiración de la contraria sobre su propia boca, tan solo un par de centímetros más y podría apoderarse al fin de los labios carnosos y tentadores que lo esperaban. Pero acabó apartándose.

Unos segundos después, Mikasa volvió a abrir los ojos entre decepcionada y avergonzada, aunque se esforzó por ocultarlo a la perfección. Pasó a contemplar la lejanía, al igual que Levi lo había estado haciendo antes, necesitaba calmarse y olvidar aquella sensación repleta de adrenalina que terminaría por arrojar su corazón directamente por la boca.

-Disculpadme.- dijo ella aprovechando que le estaba dando la espalda en aquel momento. Sabía que sus mejillas debían estar adquiriendo un color rojizo por todo el calor que se estaba acumulando en ellas. –Pensaba que queríais…- ni siquiera terminó lo que está diciendo porque se sintió tremendamente ridícula a causa de la situación, por lo que terminó por soltar un largo suspiro al tiempo que trataba de colocarse un mechón de pelo que volvió a escaparse de su sitio acto seguido. No estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquel extraño juego por mucho más, regresaría a los aposentos de la reina y atendería todas sus peticiones.

-No, esperad.- Levi le ofreció aquella mirada seria y profunda que lograba paralizarla en su lugar, habría sido prácticamente imposible escapar de ella, pues agarró su brazo con firmeza antes de que se alejara de su lado. Ni siquiera la soltó cuando se detuvo. –No es lo que pensáis. Mikasa, no quiero que creáis que esto es solo un consuelo para mi.- trató de explicarse. Ella abrió los ojos no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba. Tales palabras tenían un efecto en ella más potente del que podía imaginar y eso la asustaba, sobre todo porque podía advertir que eran ciertas. No mentía. –No sois como el resto de mujeres que he conocido. Os lo juro desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Ni siquiera ella pudo prever que acabaría pegando su cuerpo al del duque, que alzaría sus manos hasta situarlas a ambos lados de su rostro y que lo obligaría a inclinar la cabeza un poco hasta que sus labios se unieran. Levi se dejó llevar por las sensaciones del momento, devolviendo el beso con toda la pasión que había contenido durante tantísimo tiempo. Ignorando sus respiraciones agitadas, procedió a profundizar el beso introduciendo la lengua en territorio desconocido, no obstante, Mikasa finalizó el encuentro en ese momento frustrando por completo sus intenciones. Confundido, dejó que la azabache agarrara su mano con cuidado y tirara de él hacia el interior del enorme edificio.

Para ser sincero no le importó lo más mínimo el lugar al que se dirigieran, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse a dónde podían estar yendo o qué intenciones tendría la joven. Su mente se había quedado atrás, atrapada en el instante en el que sus bocas se juntaron.

Despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió el golpe contra la pared de un cuarto desconocido y con un rico aroma a fresa. Apenas dispuso de unos pocos segundos para cerciorarse de que probablemente se tratara de la habitación personal de Mikasa, porque repentinamente las finas y pequeñas manos de la chica comenzaron a desabrochar con asombrosa destreza los botones de la camisa de él. Pronto, se abrió paso hasta su pecho bien definido y musculoso. Levi supo que le agradaba lo que veía, podía detectarlo en la mirada de deseo que ella le profesaba. Trató de ser paciente y dejar que ella tomara la iniciativa.

Las manos de Mikasa recorrieron cada centímetro de su pecho descubierto, sin apartar la mirada de él en ningún momento, como si lo estuviera retando. Acto seguido, se acercó hasta pegar su propio pecho contra el de él arrancándole un suspiro. Mikasa era la representación de la elegancia y la sensualidad juntas. Coqueteaba con él, incitándolo a perder el control y a volverse completamente loco. Parecía disfrutar completamente con las reacciones desesperadas que le provocaba cada vez que realizaba un movimiento de cadera tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, atendió a sus ruegos internos cuando al fin volvió a concentrarse en su boca y se dispuso a darle un pequeño roce. Para entonces, Levi ya había acomodado sus manos en las caderas de Mikasa, estrechándola con fuerza contra su propio cuerpo evitando que pudiera alejarse nuevamente de él. El duque quiso aumentar la intensidad del beso, sin embargo, ella apartó su boca para impedirlo y depositó su dedo índice sobre los labios contrarios pidiéndole paciencia. Algo de lo que empezaba a escasear. Tras eso, Mikasa regresó a acariciar los labios del hombre con los suyos propios lentamente. Los saboreaba como si se trataran del dulce más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado, el cual no quería que se terminase. Mordía con cuidado arrancándole profundos suspiros a Levi. Era consciente de que estaba tentándolo demasiado y se preguntaba cuánto más sería capaz de atender a sus peticiones y esperar para poder avanzar con semejante lentitud. Se tomó la libertad de repasar el labio inferior en varias ocasiones con su propia lengua sin llegar a introducirla en la abertura contraria.

Mikasa notó una de las manos de Levi subiendo lentamente por su espalda sobre el vestido que ya comenzaba a molestarla. Decidió dejar que lo hiciera, curiosa por averiguar qué tramaba. Una vez que llegó hasta su nuca y la acarició con sus delgados dedos lo comprendió. Se deshizo en primer lugar de la tiara que portaba en la cabeza y después deshizo el lazo azul que recogía todo su cabello en un moño alto. Su larga y cuidada melena negra cayó como una cascada por toda su espalda. Levi, habiendo logrado su objetivo, hundió la mano en el cabello que tantas veces había soñado con acariciar y una vez que alcanzó de nuevo la nuca de la joven la atrajo hacia él para profundizar el beso. En esta ocasión Mikasa le permitió tomar el control, ya que a ella también comenzaba a costarle mantener un ritmo tan pausado cuando sus cuerpos no hacían más que quemarse mutuamente.

Levi abandonó con pesar los labios de Mikasa para pasar a dejar besos por su fino cuello, ella inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza ofreciéndole mejor acceso. Con los ojos cerrados permitió que de su boca salieran una serie de ruidillos que Levi se sintió afortunado de presenciar y provocar. Los latidos de sus corazones palpitaban en la más perfecta sintonía, como si hubieran estado destinados a latir juntos desde un principio. No obstante, ninguno de esos sonidos pudo compararse con el profundo suspiro aliviado que soltó la dama de la reina cuando Levi la liberó al fin de la primera capa del apretado vestido. La prenda cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, poco después la acompañaron los zapatos de Mikasa y las botas de Levi.

-Todo.- susurró entonces ella, Levi la miraba fascinado incapaz de ocultar el deseo que sentía hacia ella. Por mucho que quisiera no podría ignorar una petición como esa, no mientras la propietaria de aquella palabra fuera la mujer más bella que había tenido entre sus brazos. Menos aún cuando ansiaba provocar toda clase de reacciones placenteras en ella y observar todos y cada uno de los rostros que pudiera ofrecerle.

Atendió a su petición de deshacerse al fin de toda la ropa pesada que portaba manteniendo únicamente el fina camisón interior que dejaba más bien poco a la imaginación. Una fina cortina que, para nada, atenuaba las sensaciones que el tacto del duque despertaban en el cuerpo de la mujer. Levi la contempló, la imagen de Mikasa con el cabello suelto y largo hasta su pecho era mucho más impactante de lo que creía. La tenue luz de vela les aportaba la luminosidad justa y necesaria para poder quedarse con toda clase de detalles del cuerpo ajeno.

Regresaron a los besos lentos mientras ambos terminaban de quitarse las prendas restantes. Finalmente, los dos acabaron completamente desnudos incapaces de controlar sus respiraciones y siendo conscientes de que prácticamente acababan de empezar. Si unos cuantos besos, algunas caricias y las miradas de pasión entre ellos tenían tal efecto, no podían hacer otra cosa más que sentirse impacientes por todo lo que les quedaba aún por experimentar.

Levi cogió a Mikasa desde la parte inferior de su espalda y la apresó contra la pared quedando esta vez él sobre ella.

-¿Alguna vez habéis hecho el amor con otro hombre?- preguntó repentinamente controlando lo mejor que pudo su respiración. Aprovechó los segundos de silencio para jugar un poco con el cabello de la joven y para poner tras su oreja un mechón de pelo negro. También apartó con cuidado su flequillo depositando después un beso en la frente de la chica. Mikasa asintió sin saber demasiado bien a qué se refería o qué era lo que buscaba con aquella pregunta tan extraña. Levi debía saber a aquellas alturas que ella ya había mantenido relaciones sexuales previamente. Por eso, sus palabras le resultaron un tanto absurdas. –Eso no es hacer el amor. Te lo mostraré, Mikasa. Esta noche ambos podremos experimentarlo por primera vez.

Colocó la frente propia sobre la contraria mirándola directamente a los ojos. La punta de sus narices se rozaron en un gesto cariñoso que le sacaron una pequeña sonrisa a Mikasa, un sonido tan perfecto que se convirtió en música para los oídos de Levi. Incapaz de aguantar mucho más, el duque atacó nuevamente los labios carnosos de Mikasa empleando en ella la misma táctica que la chica había utilizado anteriormente. Él también podía jugar a ese juego, confiaba lo suficiente en sus propias habilidades como para arrancarle profundos suspiros a la morena. Esta colocó una de sus piernas sobre la cadera de Levi en busca de apoyo e invitándolo a acercarse aún más a ella. El hombre la sostuvo con delicadeza obligándola a apoyarse por completo en su propio cuerpo para transportarla hasta el lecho.

Mikasa se acomodó en el colchón y esperó con paciencia a que Levi se colocara sobre ella. Dio la bienvenida a la nueva oleada de caricias, besos y mordiscos que intercambiaron. Juntos aquella noche experimentaron un montón de sensaciones nuevas que no habían logrado sentir en ocasiones previas al intimar sin sentimientos de por medio. Todo debido a que sus corazones estaban conectados de forma especial, una conexión profunda, única y diferente. Unas cuantas horas después, cuando ambos creyeron haberse quedado saciados por aquella noche, se acomodaron en la cama. Antes de sucumbir al sueño necesitaban calmar sus respiraciones, mas no parecía demasiado efectivo mantener sus cuerpos pegados y abrazados de aquella manera. Aquel deseo resultaba inextinguible y probablemente, si no se relajaban pronto, volverían a verse envueltos en un bucle de besos interminables.

-Me temo que será difícil convencer al rey.- comentó Levi provocando que Mikasa se girara hacia él apoyándose sobre el pecho del hombro con cuidado para así mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Levi colocó el brazo que rodeaba a Mikasa en la espalda de la joven y procedió a arroparlos a ambos. Le era imposible apartar sus ojos tanto del rostro de la azabache como de los pechos de la joven que descansaban sobre su propia piel tentándolo y quemándolo.

-¿Convencerlo de qué?- preguntó ella fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de la forma en la que el hombre la miraba.

-De que me dé vuestra mano. No tenéis familiares en el reino, por lo que he creído que debía convencerlo a él.- explicó.

-¿Pretendéis desposaros con una mujer de la que sabéis poco más que su nombre?- lo miró con una mueca entre divertida y juguetona. En realidad no podía sentirse más feliz en aquel momento, tal y como pensaba, Levi iba totalmente en serio con alguien como ella y en realidad eso era más de lo que alguna vez creyó aspirar.

-Llamadme loco si gustáis. Es cierto.- aquella mujer había puesto patas arriba su vida y sus sentimientos como un tornado que arrasaba todo a su paso. –No me preocupa, pues tengo toda una vida para conocer a mi mujer mejor que nadie.- Mikasa sonrió ampliamente emocionada con sus palabras sinceras, por eso, no se contuvo en unir sus labios con los de él en un largo y duradero beso. Aquella noche tan inesperada solo marcaba el primer día de toda una vida llena de asombrosas sorpresas y experiencias junto a la persona que más amaban en el mundo entero. Tanto el duque de Suffolk como la dama de la reina eran conscientes de eso.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, tal y como prometí aquí tenéis el segundo oneshot rivamika con la temática que se fijó (yo escogí la de superhéroes). A pesar de que en un principio estuve muy motivada con esta idea creo que el resultado no me ha gustado demasiado. Es posible que no haya cumplido con mis propias expectativas.

Diré también que para esta historia me basé en el videoclip de una canción que me gusta mucho llamada "Control" de Matrix & Futurebound. Si os interesa u os pica la curiosidad la tenéis por youtube jajajaja, quizás así podáis imaginar mejor aún algunas de las escenas descritas. Además, recomendaría mucho tenerla de fondo mientras leéis este capítulo.

Aprovecho también para darle las gracias por leer y comentar a _**Beruni**_ , ya que no puedo hacerlo de ninguna otra forma jajaja. Mil gracias por pasarte a leer y hacerme saber lo que opinas del capítulo anterior. Es muy gratificante saber que logré trasladarte con efectividad a la época, pues resulta vital para poder meterse bien en la historia. Gracias a ti por tus ánimos y por tan bonitas palabras, me animan mucho a seguir esforzándome, sobre todo a sabiendas de que con algo así puedo haceros feliz. ¡Un saludo!

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia. Prometo esforzarme más la próxima. ¡Hasta prontoooo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2- Control**

 **Oneshot**

* * *

Se trataba de una noche fría y lluviosa de septiembre. O eso creía ella pues no recordaba con exactitud el día en el que se encontraba. Detalles tan insignificantes habían perdido el poco sentido que podían tener para la joven que empleaba sus últimas fuerzas en tratar de huir de sus perseguidores. Las gotas frías se colaban por su ropa, enfriando aún más su piel mojada. Pronto, estaría completamente calada.

La luna podría haberse apreciado imponente en el centro del cielo de no ser por la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad y que la sumía en la oscuridad. Probablemente, alejarse de las zonas más transitadas era la peor decisión que podía tomar en aquella situación, sin embargo, decidió hacer caso a la equivocada idea de introducirse en los callejones más angostos y oscuros. La luz no llegaba hasta allí.

Los pasos tras ella incrementaron, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera incrementado el número de personas que querían darle caza. Debían estar tremendamente desesperados por atraparla y deshacerse de ella, lo percibía en las apresuradas y exasperadas pisadas que resonaban en los charcos que dejaba atrás.

Las fuerzas que le quedaban no tardarían en alcanzar su límite, a pesar de eso, no se detuvo. Sus piernas no se lo permitieron porque si lo hacía, aquello supondría terminar con todo para siempre.

Por otro lado, una voz en su cabeza le susurraba constantemente que lo dejara, que se rindiera y admitiera al fin su derrota. ¿Qué quedaba para alguien como ella en ese mundo? Lo había perdido todo: su familia, su hogar, todo lo que siempre había soñado. No tenía un lugar al cual regresar, unos brazos que la abrazaran con fuerza, que la reconfortaran, ni a alguien que le recordara que todo estaría bien.

Indecisa y agotada, giró la próxima esquina encontrándose de frente con aquello que había temido desde un principio: un callejón sin salida. A pesar de lo evidente de la situación, se introdujo en él a sabiendas de que no le quedaba tiempo suficiente para retroceder y escoger otro camino. Los tejados de los edificios no cubrían la zona, por lo que la lluvia continuaba mojándola hasta los huesos. En cuanto notó la presencia de sus perseguidores tras ella, se volteó ofreciéndoles una de sus miradas más feroces.

El disparo de un arma trajo consigo un intenso dolor que la obligó soltar un alarido profundo. El impacto la hizo caer hacia atrás, momento que aprovechó para quedarse tumbada en el suelo encharcado con la mirada perdida en el cielo y la mente centrada en el hombro que palpitaba con fuerza. El flequillo mojado se le pegó a la cara al tiempo que el resto de su pelo negro se extendía por el suelo manchándose con su propia sangre.

¿Se había rendido definitivamente? Eso parecía, esa era precisamente la sensación que tenía en ese momento. Demasiado exhausta para seguir huyendo. Lo habían intentado incontables veces, pero nunca encontraban un lugar lo suficientemente seguro como para permanecer muchos días seguidos en él. Tarde o temprano acababan dando con ellos. Esa era la razón de que en parte quisiera ponerle fin a la situación de una vez por todas. Si la muerte podía proporcionarle la paz y la calma que tanto ansiaba, entonces le daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y aceptaría el destino del que tanto había tratado de escapar sin éxito.

Cerró los ojos contando todas y cada una de sus respiraciones, esperando averiguar cuál de ellas sería la última. A su alrededor, murmullos lejanos, pasos que se aproximaban y el sonido del agua al caer con fuerza en el asfalto sobre el que se encontraba.

Nada ocurrió.

Confusa, permaneció en su lugar unos instantes más tratando de averiguar qué ocurría, hasta que un grito la obligó a incorporarse quedándose sentada. Ante ella, a pocos metros, una figura que creía reconocer se alzaba con claras evidencias de querer plantar cara a los hombres armados que dudaban si avanzar hacia el interior del callejón. Cerca de donde se encontraban, pudo detectar el cuerpo inerte de uno de ellos. La silueta que captaba toda su atención giró levemente su cabeza ofreciéndole una mirada de pocos amigos, gesto que le permitió reconocerlo. Levi.

-Para.- le pidió ella con voz ahogada, producto de haber permanecido tanto tiempo sin hablar. Comprendía lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, Levi los eliminaría en ese preciso momento si ella no hacía algo para impedirlo. -¡No lo hagas!- intentó gritar obteniendo el mismo resultado que al principio: ninguno.

Levi, quien vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero y pantalones vaqueros oscuros, estaba tan empapado como ella. Avanzó paso a paso hacia ellos dispuesto a utilizar toda la fuerza que estuviera en su mano para deshacerse de sus enemigos. Ella estaba convencida de que a menos que huyeran de allí en ese preciso momento, no tendrían la oportunidad de ver un mañana. No obstante, sus perseguidores se mantuvieron fieles a sus obligaciones hasta el último instante.

Un fogonazo de luz le permitió contemplar casi a cámara lenta lo sucedido. Levi no tuvo que hacer ningún tipo de gesto para que una especie de honda se extendiera ante él lanzándolos por el aire varios metros. Cayeron con un ruido sordo. Pronto, sus quejidos y alaridos opacaron el sonido de la tormenta. Pero, para su desgracia, ahí no acabó todo. Levi no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos escapar con algunas heridas graves, de eso estaba segura. El último golpe no tardó en llegar; extendió su brazo derecho al frente y los cuerpos ajenos se retorcieron en sus lugares produciendo sonidos horrorosos. Probablemente no les quedara ni un solo hueso entero pero, con suerte, para cuando quedaron totalmente hechos puré ya no seguían con vida.

Bajó la mirada derrotada, desorientada. Ni siquiera le afectaba lo suficiente haber observado algo tan sumamente espantoso ya que había soportado escenas similares en los últimos meses. Las primeras veces le provocaron vómitos, más tarde, terminó acostumbrándose a ellas.

Los pasos se acercaron a ella, quien continuaba sentada en el suelo. Esperó a que Levi dijera algo, pero lo que recibió fue un fuerte golpe que la lanzó hacia un lado. Supo de inmediato que el chico no había empleado toda la fuerza que disponía. Si lo hubiera querido podía haberle roto la mandíbula o la nariz. Por eso, detectó que se trataba más bien de una advertencia causada por el disgusto.

-Qué ha sido eso.

Espetó volviendo a acercarse a ella. Encogida en la posición que se encontraba y con todo el pelo sobre su rostro, solo distinguió sus botas negras de cuero. No respondió, no tenía nada que decirle de todas maneras. Ni siquiera comprendía qué hacía él en un lugar como aquel.

La paciencia de Levi terminó unos segundos después cuando la amarró de su camiseta para ponerla en pie y después, empujarla con rudeza contra la pared de ladrillo produciéndole un quejido. El hombro le dolía horrores, no había dejado de sangrar en ningún momento. Su corazón se aceleró cuando la fría y afilada mirada de Levi se clavó en la suya. Cualquiera que lo mirara directamente a los ojos sabría que no era alguien con quien se pudiera bromear porque su paciencia era escasa. Aquella noche la ausencia de respuestas fue su segunda mala elección. Levi colocó las manos en su fino cuello ejerciendo presión, ante eso, Mikasa se removió tratando de soltarse.

-Por qué.- insistió escupiendo las palabras con rabia.

-Ya no me… queda nada.- intentó decir a duras penas. El sabor a hierro no tardó en llegar en el momento que volvió a abrir la boca para hablar. Debía tener el labio roto. –Ellos me los quitaron. Me quitaron… a Armin y a Eren.

La soltó de manera tan repentina que sus piernas temblaron incapaces de sostenerse en pie.

-Ya veo.- su tono de voz cambió. No mostró ningún tipo de emoción, incluso su furia parecía haber desaparecido ante el descubrimiento de tales sucesos. –Ellos también han muerto.- afirmó.

Si no fuera por su inestabilidad emocional, Mikasa habría reparado apropiadamente en las palabras de Levi. Le habría preguntado qué quería decir con aquel " _también_ " que la hubiera llenado de curiosidad. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, porque ya no quedaba nada que le importara lo suficiente.

-Recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos.- le ordenó sorprendiéndola, mas ella no se movió de su lugar. Mikasa observó de reojo la pequeña mochila negra que usualmente utilizaba cuando salía de casa. El objeto debió habérsele caído al recibir el impacto de la bala.

-¿Ir? A dónde.- replicó de mala gana. No tenía intenciones ni motivos para seguirlo a donde fuera que quisiera llevarla. No le pidió ayuda ni que se involucrara con ella. De hecho, detestaba que Levi se hubiera inmiscuido en sus asuntos sin tener en cuenta sus propios deseos. Obtuvo una nueva mirada amenazante que le indicó que no dudaría ni un ápice en volver a golpearla si era necesario para hacerla reaccionar a base de golpes.

-Vamos. No me obligues a llevarte a la fuerza.

* * *

El apartamento de Levi no resultó para nada como lo recordaba ella. El espacio luminoso que tiempo atrás visitó ya no existía. La oscuridad se había adueñado del lugar y no era debido a que la noche hubiera cubierto el exterior.

Se quedó unos instantes en la puerta viéndolo introducirse en el interior y encender una pequeña lámpara de la que apenas emanaba luz suficiente para poder distinguir sus siluetas con algo más de precisión. Tiempo atrás le habría preocupado bastante entrar en casa de aquel maniático de la limpieza totalmente empapada y con una herida que minutos atrás había dejado de sangrar. Probablemente, la habría dejado fuera hasta que no supusiera una amenaza para la pulcritud de su hogar. Sin embargo, supo que eso había cambiado totalmente cuando observó una pequeña capa de polvo sobre la mesa principal del salón. El desorden reinaba en las zonas comunes, como si las hubiera descuidado totalmente en las últimas semanas.

No obstante, lo que realmente le llamó la atención fueron las diversas fotos que decoraban el salón y que aún se encontraban en su lugar. Lo que le preocupó y le produjo una pequeña opresión en el pecho fue percatarse de que la mayoría estuvieran volteadas o boca abajo, de modo que no pudieran verse. Como si la inocente acción de echarles un vistazo no produjera nada más que dolor.

A pesar de todo, no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. Avanzó un poco hasta que él mismo le dijo que esperara y se sentara en una de las sillas que había allí. Después, Levi emergió del estrecho pasillo que daba a las habitaciones con una muda limpia y con un botiquín que colocó en la balda más cercana a la televisión.

-Utiliza el baño principal, yo usaré el de mi habitación.- explicó.

Sin mediar palabra, Mikasa agradeció con un gesto de cabeza el gesto y la oferta y se dirigió al lugar indicado sin un ápice de duda, pues conocía a la perfección la vivienda a pesar de haber transcurrido tiempo desde su última visita.

Cerró la puerta del baño con cuidado y colocó la muda sobre la taza del váter. Sólo funcionaba una de las bombillas de la fina y alargada lámpara, pero le proporcionaba la luz suficiente como para no importarle lo más mínimo. Sus ojos se centraron en el gran cristal completamente roto sobre el lavabo. Por suerte, los pedazos no se habían desprendido y tampoco parecía que fueran a hacerlo, pero lo que sí pudo apreciar fueron los restos de sangre que no se habían retirado con efectividad. Nuevamente, su estómago se encogió al poder imaginarse lo que debía estar ocurriendo.

No se equivocaba al pensar que probablemente no era la única que estaba sufriendo y que cargaba con un gran peso que cada vez dificultaba más que quisiera luchar por permanecer en el mundo en el que había nacido. Aún así, si realmente estaba en lo cierto, ¿qué motivos podría tener una persona que al igual que ella lo había perdido prácticamente todo para continuar peleando? ¿Qué lo ataba tan fervientemente a un mundo despiadado que únicamente ansiaba la liquidación de aquellos que eran diferentes? Ambos colgaban de un fino hilo que en cualquier momento podría romperse y que los haría caer en el más profundo de los abismos.

Decidió que era momento de dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento que surcara su mente en cuanto el agua caliente comenzó a sanar su cuerpo devolviéndolo a su temperatura usual. Tuvo cuidado con el hombro herido, el cual le produjo un fuerte escozor obligándola a reprimir un intenso gruñido nacido de lo más profundo de su ser. Su melena corta hasta los hombros se pegó a su rostro cuando bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos dejando que cada gota cayera sobre ella. Posteriormente, se enjabonó, aclaró y se secó con una de las toallas limpias que encontró dentro de los cajones del mueble.

Minutos después, ya vestida con la ropa proporcionada, regresó al salón encontrándose allí con la figura de Levi de pie con algo entre sus manos. Cuando vio a Mikasa lo dejó sobre la zona de la mesa que ya había limpiado y se acercó a ella.

-Siéntate ahí.- le pidió. Mikasa detectó aquel aroma tan característico del joven a pino fresco y limpieza que siempre lo había acompañado. El mismo olor que se encontraba en la enorme sudadera verde oscuro y los pantalones anchos de color negro que le había prestado. El mismo que también emanaba de su pelo húmedo cuando se acerco en demasía a ella para tratar su hombro.

Una vez acomodados en el sofá, Levi sacó algo de desinfectante que vertió sin contenerse en una gasa limpia. Mikasa, sin mostrar expresión alguna se quitó la sudadera quedándose únicamente en sujetador. Evitó mirar a Levi a la cara directamente aunque él también pareció ignorar el hecho de que se encontrara en ropa interior. Tras asegurarse de que la bala había salido limpiamente por la parte trasera, Levi, lo aplicó por la superficie. Por suerte, la herida tenía mejor aspecto del que creía. Sobre todo con las altas posibilidades de que esta se infectara en la calle después de haberse bañado en barro y lluvia. Debido a la profundidad, necesitó varios puntos para ayudar a que se cerrara correctamente. Mikasa apartó la mirada queriendo evitar observar aquello tan desagradable. Aguantó perfectamente el dolor, así como la aguja traspasando su piel y ejerciendo presión. Prefería centrar su atención en otra cosa, pero para cuando se dio cuenta sus ojos se encontraban sobre el rostro totalmente concentrado de Levi.

Repasó sus orbes azules claro, sus rasgos finos y marcados que intimidaban a desconocidos y que causaban una impresión equivocada a cada persona que lo conocía por primera vez. Algo que no le ocurrió a ella, pues no tendía a juzgar a extraños a simple vista, además, el hecho de que algunos de sus amigos ya lo conocieran de antemano también ayudó. Llevaba el pelo más largo de lo que recordaba, dadas las circunstancias no se había percatado de ello hasta ese preciso instante. El flequillo a ambos lados que salía desde la parte superior del centro de su frente casi se le metía en los ojos, así como la parte inferior de su melena comenzaba a rozar sus propios hombros. No obstante, continuaba llevando la parte inferior rapada. Su piel le resultó suave produciéndole ganas de tocarla con sus propias manos, mas eso era algo que no se atrevería a hacer jamás. No con alguien como él.

Se alarmó cuando sus ojos claros se posaron sobre los de ella, sorprendiéndose por un momento de encontrarla admirándolo, Levi se preguntó internamente qué le podría resultar tan interesante como para permanecer centrada en su rostro.

Sin previo aviso, Mikasa no pudo anticipar que él fuera a acortar la distancia entre ellos. El color rojo tiñó sus mejillas cuando, además, se percató de que Levi no dejaba de mirar con intensidad su boca. Las dificultades para respirar la obligaron a separar un poco sus labios, acción que él aprovechó para curar el fino corte que seguía allí. Comprendiendo a qué se debía esa atención no pudo sentirse más avergonzada por haberse imaginado algo totalmente descabellado, por sentir su corazón acelerarse al ser consciente de cada respiración pausada perteneciente al joven ante ella.

-Listo.- anunció apartándose un poco y recogiendo todo lo que había empleado.

Mikasa pasó a mirar el buen trabajo que había realizado. Tapó la herida con una gasa limpia y posteriormente utilizó una venda para envolverla desde diferentes ángulos rodeando su hombro y brazo.

Al acabar, aún sumidos en el silencio, decidió imitar los pasos de Levi. Se sentó en la silla que previamente había utilizado y lo acompañó para cenar: fideos instantáneos y precocinados que se habían estado preparando mientras la trataba.

Mikasa paró de comer al darse cuenta de que Levi en algún momento se había quedado mirándola intensamente con claras evidencias de querer decir algo. No obstante, por alguna razón no parecía demasiado dispuesto a soltarlo hasta que ella le instó con la mirada a que lo hiciera.

-Tú pelo. Ahora lo llevas corto.- no esperó que se interesara por algo sin importancia. Terminó de masticar lo que tenía en la boca antes de contestar sin emplear demasiadas palabras.

-Me lo corté yo misma hace unas semanas.- explicó con desinterés. –Decidí hacerlo después de, ya sabes.- lo vio asentir entendiendo de algún modo la necesidad que tuvo ella de deshacerse de su larga melena en busca de algún cambio, por pequeño que fuera, que la aliviara mínimamente.

-Te sienta bien.

Mikasa trató de ignorar el comentario regresando a centrarse completamente en su cena, evitando seguir con su mirada los movimientos de un Levi que retiraba lo utilizado para comer y que depositaba varias mantas junto a una almohada sobre el sofá. Haciendo caso omiso al pequeño cosquilleo que azotó su débil cuerpo.

En el momento en el que Levi se despidió brevemente de ella para encerrarse en su propia habitación y dejar a su entera disposición el salón al completo, se permitió sentarse en el gran sofá y soltar un largo suspiro. Con cuidado, se tumbó apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el lado contrario a su hombro herido y trató de conciliar el sueño una vez logró arroparse con las mantas que le había prestado.

La perseguieron diversos pensamientos. Cada vez que recordaba aquellos días oscuros que le privaron de la felicidad absoluta, su corazón se azotaba dolorosamente y su pecho se oprimía sintiendo angustia. La ansiedad comenzó a recorrer su ser, instándola a llevarse ambas manos al pecho tratando de regular su propia respiración, sin embargo, el sentimiento era tan profundo y se encontraba tan arraigado a su persona que no lograba controlarlo. Ni siquiera sabía si le aliviaba en algo el haber encontrado a Levi. Ser consciente de que eran los únicos que quedaban con vida no la ayudaba a sentirse mejor. No podía evitar pensar que tarde o temprano ellos también caerían. ¿Qué importaba morir antes o después? Aquel mundo no los deseaba de ninguna de las maneras, podría ser un alivio sucumbir a su cruel petición.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, habían transcurrido cerca de dos horas en las que no hizo más que removerse en su sitio tratando de calmar su mente para acallar las voces que no le permitían descansar. Se preguntó si Levi, al contrario que ella, habría logrado conciliar el sueño. Era tan poco expresivo como ella, aunque sí recordaba unas pocas ocasiones en las que el chico no había dudado en exteriorizar sus más profundos sentimientos. Un claro ejemplo de ello acontecido horas antes cuando acudió en su ayuda.

La fiereza de aquellos ojos azules se clavaban en su cabeza perforando cada pensamiento. Se atrevería a compararlos con los de Eren, pero los de Levi carecían de calidez alguna. Inspiraban temor y provocaban escalofríos a quien los observara atentamente.

Vagos sonidos llegaron hasta ella. Aún se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, aunque capaz de imaginar las rayas de luz de las farolas que se proyectaban sobre la pared, filtrándose por las persianas mal cerradas. Al principio creyó que su propia mente jugaba con ella y que en aquel estado de trance entre la realidad y la imaginación, comenzaba a imaginarse cosas que no eran ciertas. No obstante, cuando sintió el cuerpo del chico junto al de ella, se cercioró de que lo que estaba ocurriendo era real y que no debía ser nada bueno.

-Esos capullos nos han encontrado.- soltó en un susurro ronco cargado de ira. Las luces de colores, lejos de ser discretas, iluminaban la estancia por completo. A pesar de que no sonaban las sirenas a todo volumen, era evidente el sonido de los diversos vehículos que debían estar rodeando el edificio por todas partes. Probablemente, de no ser por los buenos sentidos de Levi, no se habrían dado cuenta a tiempo.

-A dónde iremos.

Formuló ella a modo de pregunta al tiempo que recogía las cosas. En pocos minutos, Levi ya se había hecho con lo imprescindible y lo había introducido en una mochila. Ella cogió la suya para colocársela con cuidado, pero se vio obligada a desistir cuando el contrario se la quitó bruscamente para portarla él.

-Pensaré en algo de camino.

-Si Armin estuviera aquí, sabría…

-Armin ya no está. Vamos.- Ignoró la mirada sorprendida y dolida de Mikasa y se atrevió a coger con fuerza su mano para guiarla hasta una de las ventanas traseras que les abriría paso hasta su vehículo.

En cierto modo, Levi reconocía que el chico rubio siempre había destacado por su inteligencia y sus buenas ocurrencias. Por algún motivo, por complicada que fuera la situación siempre tenía alguna idea en mente, y de no ser así, no tardaba en ingeniárselas para salvarles el culo a todos ellos. En caso de haber estado allí, no dudaba que hubiera encontrado un destino adecuado para ellos en el que poder ocultarse un buen tiempo hasta que volvieran a encontrarlos.

Pero ya no estaba. Y ahora debía tomar sus propias decisiones. Sobre todo al ser consciente de lo rota que se encontraba Mikasa por dentro. A menos que lograra que reaccionara, dudaba que le fuera a ser de mucha ayuda. Al final, la sensación que tenía era la de estar cargando con una muñeca vacía que al mínimo descuido optaría por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Y eso no era algo que pudiera permitirse.

La salida del apartamento no resultó tan complicada como parecía. En medio de la oscuridad no los detectaron y para cuando alcanzaron el interior del mismo, ellos ya se encontraban dentro del coche. Se deslizaron con maestría por la cornisa y descendieron con la ayuda de los poderes de Levi hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra firme.

El coche de Levi era un todoterreno de color negro que pasaba desapercibido en las tinieblas de la noche. Mikasa se abrochó lo más rápido que pudo el cinturón sin disponer apenas de tiempo para ello, pues el joven no tardó en poner en marcha el vehículo para alejarlos de la zona lo antes posible. No había demasiado tráfico de madruga, lo que les ayudó bastante para poder avanzar sin retenciones y sobre todo sin llamar la atención.

Antes de salir de la ciudad se encontraron con un desafortunado control de agentes que vigilaban un tramo concreto de carretera. Detenerse y atender a sus peticiones habría sido un grave error, pues estando ambos en búsqueda y captura, solo les darían tiempo para conseguir refuerzos. Los reconocerían en el momento en el que pudieran ver con claridad sus rostros. Por ello, en vez de parar en los controles, Levi pisó el acelerador a sabiendas de que Mikasa lo había estado observando con duda. No había opción mejor dada la situación.

Se habría permitido dibujar una sonrisa sarcástica y altanera en su cara al ver las expresiones incrédulas de los agentes, sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado en perderles la pista que no pudo tomarse tal libertad.

-No se darán por vencido fácilmente.- susurró Mikasa, quien se había acomodado en el asiento de copiloto encogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas con ambas manos. La joven miraba de tanto en tanto por el retrovisor para cerciorarse de que aún los tenían detrás, tan insistentes como de costumbre.

-Lo sé. Pero nos saldremos con la nuestra.

Levi giró repentinamente tomando una carretera secundaria que se adentraba en una zona boscosa para más adelante volver a incorporarse a la autovía. Fue testigo de cómo, por suerte, todos los perseguidores lo siguieron en vez de tratar de acorralarlos de frente. En un camino tan estrecho limitado por árboles podría deshacerse de ellos sin problemas. –Hazlo. Vamos.

Mikasa miró incrédula a Levi, entendió a la perfección lo que le estaba pidiendo a pesar de que su voz era constantemente interrumpida por sonidos de balas que impactaban contra la carrocería del coche. Si alguna de ellas lograba alcanzar cualquiera de las ruedas, no solo tendrían problemas para continuar con la huída, sino que además podrían verse envueltos en un grave accidente.

-Vamos, Mikasa. Los tenemos prácticamente encima.- pidió sin ser consciente de lo que eso significaba para ella. Si realmente pudiera hacerlo, habría peleado contra ellos horas antes, los habría troceado sin piedad y no habría requerido la ayuda de alguien como él. No obstante, no era el caso.

Incapaz de responder, se hallaba desolada por sentimientos contrariados. La necesidad de aportar algo que los ayudara a escapar y la imposibilidad de hacer uso de una capacidad tan monstruosa creó un intenso debate interno que la bloqueó al instante. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza enterrando los dedos en sus cabellos azabache y cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de alejarse de allí. Intentando trasladarse a un lugar tranquilo en el que la presión no la aplastara de aquella manera. Entonces, le pareció escuchar un resoplido proveniente del chico a su lado que había tenido la mirada fija en ella todo aquel tiempo.

De un momento a otro, una gran explosión tuvo lugar varios metros tras ellos. Mikasa supo que era obra de Levi. Aún concentrado en seguir el estrecho camino correctamente y en esquivar algunos de los ataques de sus perseguidores, logró hacer uso de sus propias habilidades para provocar un accidente que se deshiciera de quienes les pisaban los talones. Mikasa miró el retrovisor contemplando como a parte de las llamas que devoraban eficazmente los coches tras ellos, solo quedaba oscuridad. Eran libres de nuevo. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar libertad.

Ninguno volvió a cruzar palabra alguna durante las próximas cinco horas en las que Levi pisó a fondo el acelerador para sacarles toda la ventaja posible.

* * *

Con la llegada del alba, ambos se adentraron en una de las zonas de servicio junto a la carretera, tanto para llenar el depósito como para tomarse un breve descanso que sus piernas agradecieron. Se cubrieron el rostro lo mejor posible, Levi empleó un gorro negro de lana que tapaba su frente dejando solo un pequeño rastro de su cabello negro, Mikasa, por el contrario, se ocultó lo mejor que pudo bajo la bufanda roja que siempre la acompañaba.

Escogieron una zona apartada cerca de los grandes ventanales con vistas a la carretera principal. La visión que tenían desde allí resultaba tan poco agradable que la mayor parte de los clientes se encontraban en la zona contraria del restaurante. Apenas pudieron contar unas ocho personas con el personal incluido. Esperaron a que la camarera se acercara a ellos para pedirle un chocolate caliente y un café bien cargado. Levi necesitaba tener todos sus sentidos perfectamente despiertos para centrarlos más tarde en la carretera, pues estaba convencido de que la huída todavía no había llegado a su fin.

Consumirían lo ordenado lo antes posible y continuarían con su camino. No era necesario comentar en voz alta que mientras más tiempo permanecieran en un mismo lugar a mayor peligro se expondrían.

Los ojos azules de Levi se posaron sobre la figura melancólica de Mikasa que permanecía estática con la mirada perdida al otro lado del cristal. Sus pensamientos infranqueables para él y al mismo tiempo, conocidos. Probablemente más de lo que ella pudiera creer.

-Por qué.

La voz del chico la sacó de su trance. Mikasa, temerosa de tener que enfrentar aquella realidad tan ligada a sus propias emociones, habría deseado evitar la conversación de todas las maneras posibles, pero no había modo de que eso ocurriera. No cuando la insistencia estaba pintada en el rostro inescrutable de Levi. No la dejaría marchar hasta que contestara a su demanda. Una respuesta que para ella era demasiado evidente. Tras unos segundos de debate interno, procedió a proporcionarle lo que buscaba.

-Porque lo odio.- comenzó a decir con un hilillo de voz aún con su boca cubierta por la bufanda pero sin apartar la mirada de la del contrario. –Detesto en lo que me he convertido.- de un instante a otro, los ojos de Mikasa pasaron de parecer nostálgicos a mostrar ira, dolor, furia. Estaba tan convencida de lo que decía que logró despertar algo en el interior de Levi. –Si no fuera por esta… maldición, ninguno de ellos habría muerto.- sentenció para después comenzar a nombrarlos uno a uno, pronunciando cada uno de los nombres con mayor intensidad que el anterior de modo que se escucharan con total claridad. –Sasha, Connie, Jean, Farlan, Isabel, Armin, Eren…

-Ya veo.- se precipitó a contestar pidiéndole indirectamente que no continuara con aquello. El dolor que profesaba era tan intenso que estaba consiguiendo remover en él todo aquello que se había esforzado en enterrar y en convertir en su razón de seguir adelante.

Mientras, Mikasa dudaba que Levi pudiera llegar a comprender por completo el pesar con el que cargaba. Episodios concretos de su vida que ya no podría volver a olvidar y que la perseguían cada noche para atormentarla. Aún así, agradeció no obtener réplicas.

El silencio volvió a hacerse entre ellos, momento en el que la camarera volvió a hacer acto de presencia para proporcionarles lo que habían pedido y cobrarles por ello. Ambos probaron sus bebidas notando el calor inundar sus cuerpos en aquella gélida mañana bañada por los anaranjados colores del amanecer que pronto volvería a llenar todo de luz.

-Pero te equivocas en algo.- volvió a hablar acaparando satisfactoriamente su atención. Levi mantuvo la taza cerca de su boca mientras la amarraba de aquella forma tan característica. No la apartó en ningún momento mientras hablaba, pues le fue dando pequeños sorbos al café. Mikasa lo observó de reojo, curiosa por lo que fuera a decir a continuación. –La culpa no es de tu habilidad, ni de lo ocurrido.- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Muchas veces había intentado convencerse de eso mismo pero no había manera de que su mente pudiera aceptar tal afirmación y borrar toda culpa y sensación de sentirse un monstruo. –Los responsables de las muertes son esos jodidos policías que están ahí fuera empeñados en exterminarnos.- Mikasa se afligió al encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada penetrante y segura. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía no aceptar sus palabras cuando escondían tanta intensidad.

-Voy al servicio.- afirmó levantándose de golpe para alejarse un poco de allí y tratar de asimilarlo. Quizás solo necesitara poder verlo todo desde otra perspectiva. Eren y Armin se lo habían repetido muchas veces, y durante un tiempo ella misma lo aceptó al igual que ellos. Sin embargo, las diversas muertes fueron haciendo mella en ella hasta el punto de no poder evitar que el dolor por las pérdidas, sobre todo las de Eren y Armin, superaran la poca cordura y seguridad que le quedaban.

Una vez dio con los servicios se aseguró de que no había nadie en el interior y pasó a contemplar su propio rostro en el espejo sobre los lavabos. Pudo seguir con claridad el rastro de cansancio en sus pronunciadas ojeras y su tono especialmente pálido. Juntó ambas manos bajo el grifo y las llenó de agua que después estampó contra su cara para refrescarla y alejar de sopetón todo pensamiento. Las palabras de Levi no dejaban de surcar su mente queriendo alterar su forma de afrontar la situación. No obstante, sus acciones tuvieron un efecto totalmente contrario, los recuerdos de los últimos meses la arrastraron a rememorar todo aquello que había querido olvidar.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _El cielo nocturno se impregnaba de diferentes colores extendiéndose por doquier. La oscuridad desaparecía con cada fogonazo causado por los fuegos artificiales que el grupo de jóvenes podía observar en la distancia. Aquel año la ciudad entera se había sumido en las tinieblas a causa de una decisión tomada por el ayuntamiento. Se realizó una votación a través de la cual venció la opción de cortar la electricidad para poder disfrutar satisfactoriamente del espectáculo._

 _-¿En qué momento dijo Armin que esto era una buena idea?- preguntó jadeando uno de los chicos de pelo castaño que iban al frente, no le quitaba el ojo a la joven asiática que seguía de cerca a otro de sus amigos._

 _-Jamás he dicho tal cosa.- afirmó el rubio no queriendo hacerse responsable de una acusación formulada de forma indirecta. Era una locura subir a oscuras, guiados solamente por linternas, la enorme colina para poder disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales desde un punto más elevado. Si por él fuera, se habría conformado con contemplarlos desde la plaza como el resto de las personas, no obstante, la terrible idea de Eren había obtenido más respaldo del esperado y finalmente se había visto arrastrado hasta allí. –No seré responsable de que alguno de vosotros meta el pie en algún agujero o de que caigáis rodando colina abajo._

 _-Cierto. Estas ideas no podrían ser de otro que no fuera Jaeger.- sentenció Jean convencido. En realidad no recordaba del todo quién lo había propuesto._

 _-¿Ah, sí? Pues tú fuiste el primero en apuntarte, así que tan descabellada no te parecería.- apuntó deteniéndose de golpe con Mikasa a su lado, lista para interponerse entre ambos en caso de ser necesario._

 _-Eh, dejaos de estupideces y moved el culo.- una tercera voz penetrante les llamó la atención metiéndoles prisa y advirtiéndoles, al mismo tiempo, de que se comportaran si no querían sufrir las consecuencias. –Si no nos damos prisa, se acabarán.- concluyó refiriéndose a los fuegos artificiales que se escuchaban y veían al fondo._

 _-¿Queda mucho?- preguntó en esta ocasión Isabel Magnolia casi sin aliento. Poco a poco se iba quedando rezagada del grupo. Tanto Armin como ella mantenían un ritmo similar._

 _-No. Ya estamos casi._

 _Al alcanzar la parte más alta, todos y cada uno de ellos supieron que había merecido la pena hacer el esfuerzo. La vista desde allí no era siquiera comparable. Sus ojos se mantuvieron totalmente hechizados por los vivos colores, la sintonía entre las enormes flores de distintos tonos que duraban tan solo unos segundos en el manto negro. Se complementaban unas a otras, bailando; sintonizándose con la luna y las estrellas._

 _-Son muy bonitos.- susurró Isabel entusiasmada._

 _-A mi me dan hambre.- declaró Sasha llevándose ambas manos a un estómago que pronto comenzaría a rugir con fuerza, por suerte, las explosiones de pólvora ocultarían esos ruidos._

 _-No sé por qué no me extraña.- respondió Connie con cierto tono irónico._

 _El momento no podía ser más gratificante para Mikasa, quien disfrutaba al completo de la compañía de todos y cada uno de sus amigos. De tener la oportunidad de pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz habría sido el poder permanecer en ese instante para siempre. Sin embargo, ese momento estaba por convertirse en uno todavía mucho más especial, uno que jamás olvidarían._

 _Resultaría imposible olvidar el momento en el que la central eléctrica junto a ellos, la cual había permanecido apagada, se encendió de golpe con el terminar de los fuegos. La explosión de luz fue tal que todos ellos quedaron cegados repentinamente. Sintieron sus cuerpos salir despedidos hacia atrás, colina abajo. Tras eso, solo fue perceptible una mezcla de gritos, ruidos sordos y corrientes eléctricas propias de una sobrecarga que alcanzó su límite cerca de ellos._

 _Al abrir los ojos, Mikasa se encontró con la mirada alertada de Levi que ya había despertado a todos los demás._

 _La sensación que tuvo en ese momento se alejaba de cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado anteriormente en toda su vida. Notó el cuerpo mucho más ágil y en su interior pequeñas corrientes que estaba segura de poder emplear a placer cuando quisiera. Esa teoría confusa quedó comprobada y verificada cuando Connie alzó su mano formando un pequeño relámpago que se esfumó en pleno aire. Sus vidas cambiaron para siempre._

 _Pero no de la forma en la que esperaban._

 _Desde entonces, cada vez que lograban reunirse todos terminaban contando toda clase de experiencias vividas y en las que estaban involucrados los poderes que poseían. Ninguno de ellos se quedaba al margen, pues se habían visto en la necesidad de tener que emplearlos en algún momento. Lejos de asustarse, sus mentes jóvenes e inexpertas les impulsaron a querer experimentar y conocer el alcance de sus capacidades especiales. Así, no dudaron en disfrutar al máximo cada instante, siempre con precaución. No fue suficiente._

 _Entonces, ocurrió._

 _Mikasa recordaba con todo lujo de detalles el momento en el que al salir de clases Isabel se abalanzó a sus brazos llorando a moco tendido e incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Cuando todos se juntaron y la pelirroja pasó a ser tranquilizada por Levi, pudo contarles lo ocurrido. El cómo cuando Sasha y ella caminaban por la calle tranquilamente, un coche negro se empeñó en atropellarlas. Al no conseguirlo las persiguió hasta uno de los callejones, dos hombres se bajaron del interior y dispararon sin piedad dejándolas totalmente atónitas. Isabel volvió a convertirse presa de las lágrimas y la angustia al relatar los hechos, sobre todo porque fue su amiga quien con sus últimas fuerzas lanzó un ataque a sus perseguidores para después mandarla a ella lejos de allí._

 _Desde aquel incidente, dentro del grupo se extendieron dos posturas diferentes. Mientras que Jean, Armin y ella preferían no utilizar sus poderes para evitar llamar la atención y esquivar el peligro, el resto se empeñaban en hacer uso de sus habilidades con cuidado. Sin embargo, de nada sirvieron todas las medidas que tomaron, pues quienes ansiaban darles caza ya parecían conocerlos a la perfección._

 _Con el pasar de los meses, uno tras otro fueron pereciendo. Generalmente, asaltados en aquellos momentos en los que permanecían solos, sin embargo, más tarde se comprobó que no era del todo cierto, ya que los intentos de asesinato se habían llevado a cabo también en lugares muy transitados._

 _El contacto se rompió entre quienes aún seguían con vida. Mikasa se centró en mantener a salvo a Armin y a Eren. Tuvieron que mudarse a otro lugar, alquilar un apartamento a nombre de un conocido al que no pudieran vincular con ellos y permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo ocultos. Algo que tampoco pudo salvarlos._

 _Esa oscura noche, se atrevería a decir que la peor de toda su vida, el viento gélido se estrellaba contra ella al correr con todas sus fuerzas lejos de las garras de los perseguidores. A su lado, Armin y Eren se esforzaban por no quedarse atrás, al menos hasta que los acorralaron en uno de los múltiples callejones. Armin se paró en seco al límite de sus fuerzas. Mikasa lo miró directamente a los ojos reconociendo de inmediato sus intenciones. El chico rubio no dudó en interponerse entre ambas partes con motivo de retrasar a los asaltantes y darles algo de tiempo a sus más queridos amigos, pues para él la muerte ya era imposible de atrasar._

 _Mikasa ahogó un grito al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Armin caer al suelo como un saco. Fue Eren quien entre lágrimas agarró su brazo y tiró de ella con fuerza para obligarla a correr. Durante el recorrido, el dueño de aquellos ojos esmeralda, no hizo más que soltar mil maldiciones contra ellos. Repitió una y otra vez todas las formas en las que les haría sufrir por lo que habían hecho. Y aunque Mikasa no dudó de sus palabras y de que llevaría a cabo su venganza, incluso Eren era lo suficientemente sensato como para saber que en ese momento no podían hacer otra cosa que no fuera huir._

 _Su huída los llevó al puente de la ría que pretendían cruzar para salir de allí a una zona abierta en la que les perderían la pista. No obstante, sus perseguidores aparecieron por ambos extremos cuando ellos ya se situaban en medio de la estructura. Al percatarse Eren de eso, se aproximó al borde del puente poniendo a Mikasa tras él en un intento de protegerla al tiempo que planeaba cómo salir de esa situación. Estaban acorralados por la enorme cantidad de policías trajeados que los apuntaban amenazantes. Podrían hacer volar por los aires la zona si así quisieran pero sus fuerzas estaban bajo mínimos. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Armin, Eren se tomó un par de segundos para crear una barrera protectora que le brindara un momento para hablar con la azabache._

 _-Mikasa, escúchame.- trató de hacerla entrar en razón sin éxito. Su rostro desencajado y su mirada perdida y asustada no se centraron en él hasta que la agarró de los hombros para darle un rápido abrazo y hablarle al oído sin posibilidad de que pudiera confundir sus palabras por los ruidos externos. –Mikasa, tienes que sobrevivir. Por favor. Prométemelo.- ella se limitó a negarlo con la cabeza, también a impedir que se rompiera el contacto entre sus cuerpos porque sabía que, una vez ocurriera, no habría vuelta atrás. –Busca a los demás y vive._

 _Con eso, el muchacho de ojos verdes la empujó puente abajo a la profunda ría centrando sus poderes en suavizar la caída de Mikasa y en crear una nueva capa sobre la superficie del agua que permaneciera intacta hasta que la corriente la alejara de allí. Los sollozos de la azabache fueron opacados por las balas extraviadas que Eren repelería hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaran. El puente se rompió en mil pedazos cuando el joven acumuló una gran cantidad de energía y la desató de golpe llevándose por delante todo hombre, vehículo o arma que estuviera a su alcance._

 _A pesar de perecer en el intento, logró salvarle la vida a Mikasa._

 _Luego de eso, Mikasa vivió los siguientes dos meses con pesar. Evitó a todos sus perseguidores al creer ellos que no hubo supervivientes en el ataque nocturno. La noche en la que Levi la encontró había salido a la calle desesperanzada. Al principio, con la intención de comprobar por sí misma si aún quedaba alguien de su grupo con vida, después, toda idea se esfumó de su cabeza en el momento en el que en un descuido un par de policías la reconocieron a pesar de llevar el pelo bastante más corto. En ese instante, se planteó la posibilidad de dejarse atrapar y acabar de una vez por todas con aquello. Con la maldición que se había llevado la vida de todos sus seres queridos._

 _Fin Flashback._

* * *

Volvió a echarse una vez más agua en la cara para borrar el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado al deslizarse. Los ojos le dolían y su visión se volvía borrosa al llenarse de nuevo de tristeza.

Mikasa se hizo daño en el cuello al girarlo de golpe para observar, sorprendida, a la persona que se había introducido en el baño de mujeres sin vacilar. Aquella figura que tan bien conocía atracó la puerta lo mejor que pudo y la miró alarmado. No le hizo falta decir nada para que ella comprendiera la situación, ya se había dado cuenta por sí misma.

Los habían encontrado.

Lo próximo que hizo fue caminar directamente hacia la ventana al otro extremo para hacerla añicos con un solo suspiro. Se rompió en pedazos que se esparcieron en el exterior, después, buscó la mirada de la joven que lo contemplaba a través del espejo.

-Tenemos que irnos.- ella asintió caminando hacia él. Levi entrelazo sus propias manos inclinándose un poco para que ella pudiera apoyar el pie e impulsarse hacia arriba. La ayudó a salir y una vez estuvo en el exterior subió por su cuenta con agilidad.

Se sorprendió al cerciorarse de que los tenían completamente rodeados, aún así su expresión no cambió ni un ápice. Si bien era cierto que esperaba que tarde o temprano dieran con ellos, no creía que pudieran desplegar y acumular tantísimos refuerzos en un mismo lugar, no al menos sin haberlos organizado previamente.

Analizó la situación siendo consciente de que la mirada de Mikasa permanecía sobre él tratando de deducir sus pensamientos. Pero no solo se trataba de eso, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, supo que había algo más en ella, algo que la atormentaba y que provocaba un ligero temblor en su maltratado y delgado cuerpo.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza a sabiendas de lo que le tocaba hacer para poder escapar de aquella situación tan complicada. Así, se puso junto a Mikasa y con decisión buscó la mano de la chica para apresarla con la suya. Le susurró que no se apartara de él, pues tenía intenciones de abrirse paso a la fuerza hasta el vehículo que los esperaba tras aquel montón de enemigos.

Frunció el ceño clavando sus ojos repletos de ira en la fila de hombres trajeados apuntándolos con pistolas. Caminó hacia ellos sin temer que comenzaran a dispararlos y alzó la mano que tenía libre en dirección a los mismos. De un momento a otro comenzaron a salir despedidos en todas direcciones despejando un camino por el que ellos pudieron pasar. El ataque por parte de los enemigos fue inevitable, pero se encargó también de detener todas las balas que se precipitaron hacia ellos.

Mikasa observó la escena atónita, sin pode hacer nada para ayudar, ya que todavía la abrazaba el sufrimiento de meses atrás. Creyó que volvería a presenciar lo mismo, que tendría que ser testigo de cómo Levi también la dejaba. No se veía capaz de arrastrar una nueva muerte a costa de su propia seguridad. El peso que cargaba en el pecho comenzó a aligerarse cuando se encontraron a pocos metros del coche, creyendo que a lo mejor en esta ocasión el resultado sería diferente.

Todo era un completo caos de disparos, gritos, vehículos que explotaban destrozando lo que tenían al alcance, y a pesar de eso, Levi en ningún momento mostró evidencias de desconcentrarse o de dudar de sus acciones por muy monstruosas que estas pudieran parecer a ojos de quienes no comprendieran su situación. Quizás y solo quizás, él estuviera en lo cierto con lo que le había afirmado antes. Tan solo eran un grupo de jóvenes que se habían visto involucrados en un desastroso accidente del que salieron airosos cargando con algo que en ningún momento pidieron y por lo que los habían juzgado de inmediato considerando que no merecían vivir en aquel mundo. Eran despreciables.

Un movimiento brusco la sacó de su ensimismamiento. La mano que antes sostenía la suya con fuerza se retiró para presionar el brazo herido de bala. Levi se inclinó un poco reprimiendo un quejido de dolor que no pasó por alto para ella. Entonces, se dio cuenta del cansancio del contrario. Jadeaba con rapidez tratando de recuperar el aliento que le estaba siendo robado al emplear energías en avanzar, destruir y protegerlos a ambos. Era más de lo que una sola persona podía soportar. Y aún así, Levi volvió a enderezarse y a tomar su mano derecha para arrastrarla hasta el coche.

Esperó a que Mikasa se introdujera para después colocarse, fuera del coche, de espaldas ante ella e impidiéndole ver lo que estaba al otro lado de la ventana del copiloto. Mikasa supo lo que estaba por ocurrir cuando se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Pretendía hacer lo mismo que Eren aquella noche. Desatar una gran cantidad de energía para hacer volar todo por los aires.

-¡Levi!- lo llamó golpeando el cristal temiéndose lo peor. Se agitó en su sitio queriendo salir para detenerlo, pero él solo la miró de reojo brevemente.

Una gran cantidad de relámpagos cayeron del cielo destrozando todo a su paso, eliminando todo rastro de lo que había acontecido aquella mañana en una de las áreas de servicio cercana a la autovía principal. Los testigos atrincherados en el interior del edifico debían estar ilesos, mientras que en el exterior parecía haberse llevado a cabo una gran barbacoa humana de la que solo quedaban cenizas y piezas de coches ennegrecidas.

Levi cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausto. Mikasa aprovechó para salir lo más rápido que pudo y atenderlo. Revisó con cuidado su cuerpo, aún seguía vivo después de haber provocado tal explosión. Era increíble que todavía le quedaran fuerzas para seguir respirando siquiera. A regañadientes lo acomodó en el asiento del copiloto para tratarle la herida en primer lugar. Todavía estaba segura de disponer de unos pocos minutos antes de que los refuerzos llegaran.

-Puedo conducir.- aseguró él al tiempo que una gota de sangre se deslizaba por su frente para recorrer su perfilada nariz. Mikasa ignoró su peticións, por suerte, dado el estado en el que se encontraba no podría resistirse mucho.

-No sin matarnos a los dos.

Limpió lo mejor que pudo su rostro sucio y la herida de su brazo que posteriormente vendó para que procediera a sanarse. Después, se apresuró en ponerse al volante y continuar con el trayecto. Insegura de qué camino tomar, pero incapaz de preguntarle a un Levi que necesitaba reposar y dormir, decidió alejarse todo lo posible del lugar esperando sacar nuevamente suficiente ventaja como para poder, en esta ocasión, descansar unos pocos días.

* * *

El coche se detuvo con suavidad, lo que no fue suficiente para que la falta de movimiento pasara inadvertida para Levi. Abrió los ojos lentamente obteniendo una imagen algo borrosa de Mikasa conduciendo. Trató de enfocar mejor lo que veía, y al fin lo logró cuando ella pasó a centrarse en él, alegrándose de inmediato de verlo consciente.

-Estás despierto.

El joven se removió en su sitio soltando múltiples quejidos que no pudo aguantar. No solo el brazo le dolía horrores, algunos de los cortes en su cara le escocían y además de eso, debía añadir la mala postura en la que había viajado que le había causado un terrible dolor de cuello y espalda. No obstante, se olvidó de todo eso cuando se sobresaltó al notar la escasez de luz en el exterior. Ya era de noche.

-Dónde estamos.- preguntó con voz ronca y cansada tratando de recuperar la movilidad. –Cuanto tiempo…

-Horas, demasiadas para contarlas.- le cortó ella. –Paré un par de veces para repostar y estirar las piernas, me aseguré de tener cuidado.- Levi estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se había atrevido a dejarlo solo en el coche mientras tanto, pero ella le leyó el pensamiento. –Tomé precauciones, Levi. No soy una insensata.

-Hm…- asintió. De todos modos eso ya no tenía importancia. Parecían encontrarse bastante lejos del alcance de la policía y el sitio no podía ser más idóneo: Una especie de albergue en medio del bosque. Aunque los encontraran en un lugar como aquel el terreno les proporcionaría ventajas en la huída.

-Estoy cansada de huir.

La escuchó susurrar a su lado. La miró fijamente, el cansancio era aún más evidente a causa de las numerosas horas que habría permanecido pegada al volante mientras él dormía. Se sintió débil e inservible al haber estado tanto tiempo ausente durante el largo viaje. Se había propuesto protegerla a toda costa y, sin embargo, habían llegado hasta ese lugar era gracias a ella.

-Descansemos. Estás agotada.- confirmó, ella no le llevó la contraria.

Con cuidado cogieron algunas de sus cosas y se cubrieron la cabeza con las capuchas de sus sudaderas para que fueran difícilmente reconocibles. Una señora amable y risueña les dio la bienvenida, parecía agradecida de atender a nuevos viajeros en aquel lugar apartado y tranquilo. Por lo que les había contado, apenas tenía huéspedes, aún así se negaban a dejar el negocio. Les ofreció una habitación a muy buen precio con baño privado. La única pega fue la cama de matrimonio que tendrían que compartir.

La mujer, una vez les enseñó el cuarto y les deseó buenas noches, los dejó solos. Se las habían apañado para cubrir sus heridas satisfactoriamente, ya que estas solo llamarían la atención más de lo debido. Observó a Levi arrojar junto a la cama la mochila que había portado, Mikasa imitó sus paso y colocó la suya al pie de la misma.

-Dúchate tu primero.- soltó repentinamente con tono de no estar dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta. Ella quiso replicar pero en vez de eso cogió la muda limpia que él le tendió y se introdujo en el cuarto de baño. Admitía que le agradaba utilizar la ropa ancha de Levi, su aroma siempre le resultaba más que agradable y de alguna forma le proporcionaba seguridad, como si él mismo la abrazara para aportarle calidez.

Se dio prisa para dejarle disfrutar de la misma sensación de descanso que ella había experimentado en el momento que el agua caliente recorrió todo su cuerpo. Tras verlo introducirse en el baño, preparó todo lo necesario para tratar de nuevo la herida de su compañero, en esta ocasión con algo más que no fuera agua limpia. También había encontrado algunos medicamentos que le permitirían descansar durante toda la noche y que borrarían toda gana de arrancarse el brazo de cuajo. Algo que ella también tomaría, por supuesto, porque desde hacía una hora y media no había parado de darle guerra la herida del hombro.

Cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta y salir el vaho despedido por todas partes lo miró fijamente tratando de captar su atención. Levi salió del interior con unos pantalones negros ceñidos y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Tuvo intenciones de continuar con su camino hasta el otro lado de la cama hasta que Mikasa se lo impidió.

-Ven, te limpiaré la herida.

-No es necesario, está bien así.- contestó de inmediato, sin embargo, ella no aceptó esa respuesta y con un chasquido de lengua, pues sabía que volvería a insistir, terminó sentándose junto a ella. –A cambio, después revisaré la tuya.- ella asintió aceptando la propuesta.

Mikasa aplicó hábilmente el desinfectante que le provocó una ola de escozor a Levi a pesar de que no reaccionó abiertamente al contacto del líquido con su herida. La bala había rozado su extremidad desgarrándole la piel con algo de profundidad, no obstante, no era algo tan grave y en pocos días se recuperaría por completo.

Levi se perdió en la multitud de pestañas oscuras que adornaban los ojos profundos de Mikasa y que siempre le habían llamado la atención. Hasta ese momento en el que ella estaba tan cerca de él concentrada en su brazo no había podido reparar adecuadamente en ellas. Su piel blanquecina también parecía tremendamente sedosa, más de lo que había imaginado.

-Somos los únicos que quedan.- comenzó a hablar ella repentinamente sobresaltándolo. Temía que se hubiera percatado de todo el tiempo que había permanecido contemplándola. Gracias a aquella acción y a que ella continuara sin cruzar la mirada con la de él, se había empeñado en observar sus labios moverse con una sensualidad especial. –No nos queda otra… que cuidar el uno del otro. Hasta ahora tú has sido el único en hacerlo. Gracias.- finalizó volviendo a su postura inicial para mirarlo directamente.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?- quiso saber. La Mikasa sentada a su lado no parecía la misma de hacía dos días y, desde luego, no era aquella niña asustada y acongojada que había sostenido de la mano mientras la guiaba al coche. Ya no parecía perdida en sí misma.

-Armin, Eren, sigo viva gracias a ellos.- bajó la mirada para centrarla en algún punto del suelo como si estuviera recordando los rostros de las personas que acababa de mencionar. –Querían que siguiera viviendo… no puedo rendirme de esta forma.- sentenció totalmente convencida de lo que decía.

Levi abrió los ojos embelesado por la nueva sensación que se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo. La misma que lo llevó a depositar un mechón todavía húmedo de la joven tras su oreja. Ella giró repentinamente la cabeza hacia él sorprendida, casi tanto como lo estaba él.

-Mikasa.- susurró él produciéndole escalofríos al instante. La miraba de forma diferente, de una manera que no lograba comprender del todo y que, sin embargo, la hechizaba. Se encontraba perdida en aquellas lagunas de agua cristalina. –Yo también quiero que vivas.

Levi fue testigo del brillo que se formó en la mirada grisácea de la joven, uno que le transmitió esperanza, gratitud e ilusión. A continuación, se centró en el leve rubor que tiñó sus mejillas y que le proporcionó un aspecto terriblemente irresistible, más de lo que alguien como él habría podido soportar. Probablemente, ella no llegaría a entender hasta donde llegaba el significado de aquellas palabras que le había regalado. Estaba seguro que las interpretaría en el sentido más inocente posible, algo que él mismo se encargó de evitiar cuando decidió acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar de su mano derecha para después rozar sus labios con los propios un par de veces.

Mikasa no rechazó el contacto, aunque tampoco respondió. Cuando acabó, su reacción fue la de apartar la mirada avergonzada y ponerse roja hasta las orejas. No quería que Levi la viera en ese momento porque no se sentía capaz de soportar una de sus intensas miradas. No ahora que comprendía lo que escondían.

-Tú… desde cuando…- comenzó a preguntar trabándose con sus propias palabras. Jamás previó que Levi pudiera sentir algo tan personal y especial por ella. Estaba sorprendida y confundida.

-Desde la noche en la que nos bañamos en la piscina.- dijo con seguridad como si pudiera recordarlo con todo lujo de detalles a pesar de acontecer varios años atrás.

-De eso hace…- se sorprendió, jugó con los dedos de sus manos todavía nerviosa.

-Dos años y medio, lo sé. Nunca encontré la ocasión adecuada para decírtelo.- comenzó a aclararlo, ella continuaba sin poder mirarlo directamente, pero sabía que lo escuchaba con atención. –Supongo que este tampoco es el mejor escenario posible. No te sientas responsable de nada, si lo prefieres, olvídalo.- le pidió. Resultó ser un tanto arriesgado por su parte, no cabía el poder pensar en sentimientos como aquellos en una situación crítica, sin embargo, tampoco había podido contenerse más. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que jugándose la vida constantemente no podía saber si alguno de aquellos días sería la última vez que la tuviera a su lado.

Levi aprovechó el silencio que aún reinaba entre ellos para levantarse y prepararse para irse a dormir, pues ambos debían recuperar fuerzas mientras pudieran, pero ella lo detuvo en seco agarrando su brazo sano antes de que se alejara.

-No quiero hacerlo.- sentenció. La observó de reojo siendo testigo de que ella lo miraba todavía avergonzada con algo de recelo y nerviosismo. Aunque probablemente no tuviera ni la más remota idea de la forma en la que había hecho que su corazón se disparara.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- quiso confirmar. No se conformaría con que ella desarrollara sentimientos dada la situación o en base a la seguridad y compañía que él pudiera proporcionarle por ser la única persona conocida que quedaba a su lado. El asentimiento de cabeza que ella le dedicó fue sincero.

Sin barreras que los detuvieran, sin nadie que los interrumpiera, Levi volvió a acercarse a ella agachándose para poder capturar sus labios con un poco más de intensidad en esta ocasión.

Mikasa se apartó para coger aire, su pecho se agitaba. Levi besaba demasiado bien como para poder resistir demasiado tiempo alejada de sus labios, sin embargo, le pidió con la mirada que se tumbara en la cama. El joven lo entendió a la perfección y no perdió más tiempo, las caricias y los besos de Mikasa eran la mejor medicina que podía recibir para reducir el dolor que le causaba la herida. También le resultaban mucho más adictivas de lo que había previsto, casi temía el no poder despegarse de su cuerpo nunca más.

Contra todo pronóstico la contraria se colocó sobre su cintura con una mirada segura en su rostro, la cual ocultaba a la perfección todas y cada una de sus inseguridades. Para ella aquella situación era algo nuevo que no había experimentado anteriormente, no obstante, estaba decidida a dejarse llevar completamente y afrontar lo que fuera que la vida le deparara. En ese momento, su presente era Levi y quería disfrutar al máximo de él y de todo lo que podía ofrecerle.

Mikasa hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejarse intimidar por la mirada hambrienta de Levi, quien no se molestó en esconder el profundo deseo que le profesaba. Cada célula de su ser era consciente de ello. Podía verlo en su respiración agitada, en el calor que desprendía el cuerpo bajo ella, en el recorrido que sus manos ásperas trazaban en su espalda baja. Sin embargo, se mantuvo quieto y paciente dejando que ella procediera de la forma que quisiera.

Sin previo aviso, Mikasa se deshizo con cuidado de su camiseta dejando que su corta melena cayera alborotada, proporcionándole un aspecto algo más salvaje que sólo aumentó las ganas que Levi tenía de recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió, no solo de aquella acción, sino de ver que ella no llevaba sujetador y se preguntó si se daría el mismo caso en la parte inferior.

Mikasa, entonces, se inclinó sobre él para quitarle la camiseta al contrario, una prenda que sobraba entre ellos. Después, pasó sus manos lentamente por su pecho bien formado y musculoso desatando algún que otro suspiro en él. La espera lo estaba atormentando. La chica se inclinó un poco más de modo que sus pechos hicieran contacto con la piel de él, una grata sensación para ambos que, al mismo tiempo, le permitió a ella no sentirse tan expuesta. Le estaba costando no exteriorizar lo terriblemente nerviosa que estaba.

Acto seguido, para desesperación de Levi, Mikasa acercó su cara a la de él para morder con nada de sutileza su labio inferior. El cosquilleo que el flequillo azabache de la chica le produjo al rozar levemente su frente se le olvidó en el instante en el que ella comenzó a jugar con sus labios tentándolo, incitándolo, provocándolo. Parecía estar poniéndolo a prueba para comprobar cuanto era capaz de aguantar. Desconocía que él ya había llegado a su límite.

Incapaz de contenerse más, profundizó el beso que continuaba siendo lento para disfrute de los dos pero muchísimo más intenso que al principio. Sus grandes manos recorrieron la espalda de Mikasa de arriba abajo, repasando cada rincón sin dejarse ni un solo espacio sin tocar, presionando sus cuerpos todo lo posible para que nada pudiera interponerse entre ellos. Mentiría si dijera que jamás había fantaseado con una escena así en todo aquel tiempo, que no había deseado tantas veces experimentar el roce de sus pieles, probar sus labios de fresa o ser el causante de todos y cada uno de sus suspiros de placer.

Levi la agarró de la cintura para voltearla y colocarla bajo él, de ese modo no se contendría tanto y dispondría de mayor alcance. Mikasa lo observó desde abajo con sus ojos grises expectantes. En cuanto a él, primero dedicaría el tiempo necesario a sus pechos. Los masajeó con maestría arrancándole jadeos a la joven que se encontraba completamente a su merced. Los besos y las caricias tampoco se detuvieron en ningún momento y pronto, el resto de ropa que aún adornaban sus cuerpos se perdió.

Mikasa lo atrajo aún más hacia ella cruzando las piernas en la espalda de él en el momento en que ambos se unieron para convertirse en uno solo. Los cuadros colgados sobre la cama se agitaron, las ventanas se movieron amenazando con romperse y la pequeña lamparilla de la mesilla parpadeó continuamente debido a las fugas de energía que salían disparadas de sus cuerpos.

* * *

No fueron los rayos de sol los que despertaron a Mikasa, aunque lo hubiera preferido con creces. Esa había sido, sin duda, una de las mejores noches en muchísimo tiempo, ya que tuvo la posibilidad de dormir y descansar como no recordaba que se pudiera hacer. Algo que su cuerpo, repleto de marcas que Levi se había empeñado en dejar, notó.

Aún era de noche, la luz no bañaba los alrededores a pesar de que ya le quedara poco para ello. Cuando regresó a ser consciente de la realidad a la que estaban condenados a enfrentarse, la voz de Levi la sorprendió.

-Son ellos de nuevo, ¿verdad?- se giró hacia él, aún rodeada por su brazo y se aferró a su cuerpo en busca de apoyo y de calor.

-No nos dan ni un respiro.

Él la abrazo con fuerza y depositó un beso en su cabello tomándose toda la calma del mundo para disfrutar de los últimos minutos de tranquilidad que les quedaban en aquella cama, abrazados como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

-No importa cuántas veces nos encuentren.- susurró totalmente convencido con lo que decía. –Mataré a todos y cada uno de ellos si es necesario para nuestra supervivencia.

Mikasa al escucharlo alzó la cabeza enlazando sus miradas y acercándose a él para besarlo con delicadeza. Un beso que se alargó más de lo que esperaban, pues una vez que sus bocas conectaron fue casi imposible resistirse a permanecer unidas por un buen rato.

-Vamos, tenemos que darles la bienvenida.

Media hora después, varios hombres armados irrumpieron en la habitación echando la puerta abajo. Se detuvieron en la entrada contemplando en la oscuridad a las dos figuras ante la ventana que se bañaban con los primeros rayos del amanecer. Parecían totalmente ajenas al escenario, sin dejar de mirarse, sin prestar atención a los recién llegados. Permanecían cogidos de la mano.

Cuando las primeras balas se estrellaron contra ellos rebotando al instante, ambos miraron con sorna a los hombres que se empeñaban en matarlos. El escudo invisible que habían creado era lo suficientemente resistente como para no tener que preocuparse en lo más mínimo de su efectividad. Más aún cuando este había sido forjado por ambos. Así, con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro y a sabiendas de que nadie podría acercarse a ellos para hacerles daño, se deshicieron de todos los que allí estaban para dirigirse con total tranquilidad al coche que les esperaba fuera. El viaje debía continuar, pues todavía debían dar con el lugar idóneo en el que no pudieran encontrarlos. No importaba cuán lejos estuviera o lo difícil que resultara llegar hasta él, juntos podrían enfrentarse a todo lo que se les cruzara en el camino.

Levi subió el volumen de la radio observando a Mikasa con una sonrisa. La chica nunca había acostumbrado a reír abiertamente, pero era evidente la alegría que desprendía por doquier. Aquella huída estaba siendo más satisfactoria de lo esperado.

-¿Te encargas tú?- habló él captando su atención de inmediato.

Mikasa miró atrás con preocupación observando lo cerca que se encontraba el coche que los perseguía, sin embargo, su cara no tardó en relajarse de un momento a otro y en ofrecer una amarga sonrisa al anticiparse a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Frunció levemente el entrecejo sin esforzarse demasiado y dejó salir su poder para destrozar ipso facto el vehículo que los seguía.

Levi la observó chasqueando la lengua y fingiendo molestarse por verla disfrutar tanto de aquello. Mikasa, por su lado, lo solucionó rápidamente besando brevemente su mejilla para propinarle las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con tan largo viaje hacia la libertad y tranquilidad que tanto anhelaban. Algo que, sin duda, un día alcanzarían juntos.


End file.
